


Red and black

by sunshineandeyebrows



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Asexual Character, Boys Kissing, Did I Mention, Drama & Romance, Everyone Is Gay, Kinda, Lots of it, M/M, Making Out, Misunderstandings, Music is Important, Pining, Polyamory, a lot of making out, and a lot of booze, and watch this: there is a band, but a quick disclaimer: i know jack shit about music so bear with me, but risking a spoiler and knowing y'all are intelligent enough to figure it out, damn it feels good to be able to finally use that tag, hm what could go wrong, i'd put a non-con warning, i'll tell you there is no need for that, tw for being roofied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-12 22:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20572145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineandeyebrows/pseuds/sunshineandeyebrows
Summary: Freshly transferred student Lee Donghyuck goes to a fraternity party, because his best friend and said best friend's best friend want to properly welcome him in Los Angeles. Someone forces him to take something stronger than the weed the whole house stinks of, and Donghyuck wakes up in someone's bed, naked. He grabs the first clothes he can find in his panic, leaving, before he figures out what happened. When he gets back to his dorm, he realizes the jeans he wore aren't his, and the same goes for the red beanie hidden in their pocket. He's not one to dwell on something as silly as sleeping with a stranger while being fucked up, though, right? Right. So, he thinks, what's wrong with wearing the stupid hat? He looks awesome in it, after all.Or: Jaemin should consider finding a job as a psychic.





	Red and black

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everyonethinksi_mperv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyonethinksi_mperv/gifts).

> So it's finally done! Predictably, not on time, but I'm so, so shitty at deadlines. I'm sorry, bro, but hey! you got almost 40k of your very own markhyuck (with only a little bit of norenmin, coz I couldn't help myself)! I literally threw it up in not even a week and I'm so exhausted, but kinda proud, too.
> 
> Anyway, you're getting this, because I wanna sweeten this sad life you're gonna have to lead without student discounts from now on, if only just a little bit. You're officially over a quarter of a century now, but don't worry, we all know you're still gonna celebrate being twelve for at least as many years as you have done it until now.
> 
> I want you to know that I love you, no matter what, and this is my thing for you in exchange for all those nights filled with kpop and wine, and all the judginess you can muster, and all those albums and other stuff I didn't even know I wanted until you convinced me I need to buy them. It's for those hellish university years survived together and every crazy gasshu we've lived through. It's for all the laughs and all the fun we've had, and for all the laughs and all the fun we're gonna have from now on.
> 
> I hope you get everything you ever want in life, I hope that you find so many dreams to fulfill, it's gonna take you years before you feel dead inside again. I hope you get so much fucking money, you're gonna get sick of being rich. I hope you don't get too lonely this year and that life treats you better and better with every day.
> 
> This got super emotional, so I'm ending it here lmao
> 
> Happy Birthday!! <3

"Oh my god, you're finally fucking here!"

Donghyuck looks up from checking, if he has his passport and phone, where they should be. Na Jaemin is standing in front of him in the middle of the busy arrivals gate, grinning like a loon. Donghyuck grins back, pulling his suitcase after him with more haste now. Jaemin laughs, as Donghyuck runs into him, but then it changes into something softer, a warm hug between best friends. And as much as Jaemin drives Donghyuck nuts on a regular basis, he gives the best damn hugs on Earth. They haven't seen each other in four months, because Jaemin got a scholarship at one of the best art schools in Los Angeles, and Donghyuck had a lot of formalities to deal with before he could transfer over from his old university in Seoul. It was hell to get all the things he had to do to be able to study here done, but Donghyuck managed. And now he's here, in the States, in the City of Angels, with Jaemin. He can barely contain his excitement.

"Let's get you to the campus, I know how exhausted you must be, trust me, I've been there," Jaemin says, grabbing Donghyuck's enormous suitcase. "Jesus, this is so heavy to pull, what did you put in there? No, let me guess. Shoes."

Donghyuck rolls his eyes, but he's so happy to see Jaemin again, he can't even be properly grumpy after such a long flight.

"It's been two minutes and you're already so fucking annoying. Maybe I should go back?"

Jaemin nudges him playfully.

"Glad to see those four months apart from me haven't been too painful for you. You're still Korea's meanest hoe."

Donghyuck smiles and throws his arm over Jaemin's shoulders to pull him close.

"And now that meanest hoe is ready to make LA his bitch," he declares a tad dramatically.

It's worth it for the way Jaemin laughs in delight.

*

"Your room number is 127, it's on the first floor," the guy behind the giant desk in the dorm building informs Donghyuck. He looks like he's been dragged to hell and back. He considers Donghyuck, glances at his gigantic suitcase and adds, "Your roommate's had it to himself for four months, so don't be surprised, if it's messy or something. I'd suggest not to expect anything good right from the start, you know? It's a dormitory. Anything can happen, man."

"Right," Donghyuck says, grabbing the key. "Thanks. And I'd suggest you got some sleep. You look awful. Man."

The guy opens his mouth in surprise, staring at Donghyuck wordlessly. Donghyuck doesn't wait for him to get his bearings, walks over to the elevator at the end of the hallway. Jaemin catches up to him, whistling lowly.

"You're an asshole," he says, but he doesn't mean it to be an accusation.

"My flight was over ten hours, a patronizing douche telling me how to live my life is the last thing I need right now," Donghyuck grumbles.

"I don't think he was trying to be patronizing," Jaemin says, as they step inside the elevator, and pushes the first floor button.

"Yeah, well, they never do," Donghyuck sighs.

He knows people don't see his confidence, when they look at his face. He knows he seems soft and innocent and lost at first glance. People trying to give him directions without being asked to have happened more times than he could count. He knows it's not Seoul, that it's not even Korea. He knows that everything is different here, that he will have to get used to living here and it can take him a lot of time. He doesn't need entitled white people to give him advice, though. He's going to be fine on his own, and he has Jaemin. He's in Los Angeles and all he really has to do is find a job and study well. He doesn't feel lost, just a little overwhelmed, but that's natural, because it's an enormous change.

"God, jetlag sucks," he mumbles, stopping in front of what's supposed to be the door to his new room.

"You can sleep it off," Jaemin pats his back. "At least we don't live together."

"Oh my god, that would be a disaster," Donghyuck groans in agreement.

He inserts the key into the lock, but the door is open, so he pushes at it without a second thought.

"Hey, what the hell!"

Donghyuck looks up. There is a very shirtless, very confused guy standing by one of the beds, a tee in his hands. Jaemin makes a choked noise next to him. Donghyuck grins.

"Hi," he says. He gives the guy an appreciative once over. "I'm Donghyuck. We're gonna be roommates. Thank God you're not white."

"That's racist, Hyuck," Jaemin mutters distractedly, but they both know Donghyuck doesn't have anything against white people. Just people in general.

Jaemin's staring. The guy covers his chest with the tee instinctively.

"Uh, hi. They didn't tell me I'm gonna have a roommate."

"Oh," Donghyuck says. "Well, that sucks. I hope we can still get along, despite us walking in on you. This is Jaemin, by the way."

"Hi," Jaemin says, his usual, confident grin back on his face. "_So_ nice to meet you."

The guy averts his gaze, but it flickers back to Jaemin's face right away.

"Right, yeah," he mumbles, finally pulling the tee over his head. "I'm Jeno. Damn, you have a lot of stuff."

Donghyuck glances down at his suitcase and the two additional bags he's carrying.

"I like stuff," he shrugs. "It's mostly clothes and Exo albums collection."

"K-pop?" Jeno asks with more interest now.

"Yeah," Donghyuck says, glad to meet someone who appreciates good music.

"Also, shoes," Jaemin adds helpfully. "Lots of shoes."

"That's cool, I like shoes, too," Jeno says easily, glancing at the other bed. He walks over and gathers the clothes left in a pile on the mattress. "You can unpack on this side of the room, sorry it's such a mess, but I swear they didn't tell me anything."

"Thanks," Donghyuck can feel his exhaustion catching up to him again. "Jaemin, get the hell out."

"Bitch," Jaemin mutters, but dutifully pushes all of Donghyuck's luggage closer to his new bed and turns to the door. "Bye, Jeno," he purrs, smiling flirtatiously.

"Yeah, um, bye," Jeno says quietly, looking after him even when the door closes.

Donghyuck smirks to himself, opening his suitcase to find something he can comfortably sleep in.

"Wow, that's really half shoes," Jeno comments, gesturing at the suitcase. Donghyuck only nods, kind of proud of his collection. Jeno smiles and his eyes disappear in it. He's suddenly super cute instead of super hot and Donghyuck blinks. "What size do you wear?"

Donghyuck laughs.

"You can borrow them, if they fit," he allows.

He trusts Jeno enough to share his things, even though they met four minutes ago. Jeno just has this air of a nice person around him. Donghyuck wonders, if that easy trust is what makes everyone think they have to direct him in life.

"Thanks, dude," Jeno says. "I'm going out, so I won't be bothering you, take your time to settle in or whatever."

Donghyuck hums in acknowledgement, lying down. It's not much of a surprise that Jeno is the type to call people dude. There are no sheets, but Donghyuck thinks he's going to make do with a pillow and one of his fluffy blankets, until he gathers enough strength to pull a set out of his suitcase. Jeno flashes him another smile, as he leaves. Something in Donghyuck calms a little. He might have been more stressed about living in a dorm than he realized. He sends a text to his grandma to let her know he made here it safely and falls asleep content, fully prepared to face the new reality he found himself in once he wakes up.

*

"Excuse me, are you Donghyuck?"

Donghyuck looks up from his phone to find a girl smiling at him pleasantly. The way she pronounced his name was awful, but he was prepared for that, coming here.

"It might be easier to just call me Hyuck," he offers. He decided to be nicer to people after that incident in the dorms the previous day. "Hi, nice to meet you."

The girl winces a little and reaches out her hand with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, I've never had anything to do with Korean and it seems extremely difficult, I hope I didn't offend you. I'm Julie!"

"It's fine," Donghyuck smiles back finally. "Is it really okay for you to show me around? I'll just deal with it on my own, if you have classes or something."

Julie waves her hand dismissively.

"Please, I'm skipping calculus to take a walk with a pretty boy, don't even try to ruin this for me," she must be the type to not think what she's saying through, because once she realizes, her face gets very red. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I just don't have any filters and it's- uh, I honestly don't even know why they keep tasking me with showing the campus to new people, I'm terrible at first impression."

Donghyuck grins, actually pleasantly flattered. It's been a while since he flirted with somebody, and even though Julie is the opposite of his type, since she doesn't have a penis, she seems awkwardly adorable and isn't hard on the eyes, either.

"Why are you apologizing?" Donghyuck asks, slipping the huge folder out of Julie's hands to appear a gentleman he never was. "It's always nice to have people call me pretty," Julie giggles, pushing a lock of her blond hair behind her ear. Donghyuck steps to the side to let her lead the way and says, "Not having filters is nothing, a bout of narcissism right at the start, that's the good stuff."

Julie laughs and lowers her gaze coquettishly, as she passes by him. Donghyuck follows her, thinking he's going to be just fine here. If it gets overwhelming, he always has Jaemin to cuddle and baby him, and if he hates it too much to stay, he can just go back home.

As Julie explains the nature of every building they pass, Donghyuck notices a lot of gazes on himself, and to his delight, they mostly belong to hot guys. He's never experienced something like that in Seoul and it's a new kind of thrill he relishes in. He could probably find a boyfriend by next week, if he wanted to, not to mention a casual hookup.

For a second there, when he was woken up late in the evening by Jeno, who asked if Donghyuck wanted some leftovers Jeno brought back with him, Donghyuck thought, _Screw Jaemin, I'm gonna have an epic roommate romance story with Jeno Lee_. But it passed as soon as Donghyuck ate and figured he's not attracted to Jeno, just to his Donghyuck-feeding streak. It would suck, if it didn't work out and they were still stuck in one room, anyway. That's why, Donghyuck wants his epic romance story to happen outside the dorm and it seems like it's not going to be that hard to do. Not that he came here just for the romance, because the study program is amazing, but it could be an added bonus.

"And that's pretty much it for the tour," Julie concludes, as they stop in front of the administration building. "I hope it wasn't too boring," she's smiling, that hopeful glint in her eyes and Donghyuck already regrets indulging her. "If you, um, if you ever want more details, I could give you my number?"

"Sure," Donghyuck agrees, handing her his phone. Julie lights up, typing in her contact info. Donghyuck takes back the phone and leans in closer to her to add quietly, "I'll text you, if I need info on other pretty boys around here."

Julie gasps quietly, looking at him with wide eyes and a blush. She must be embarrassed. Donghyuck winks at her and takes a step back.

"Sorry, I didn't tell you that on top of being narcissistic, I'm also mean. Keep up with the no filters thing, Julie! Thanks for the tour."

She doesn't seem too offended, just surprised, so Donghyuck leaves her there without guilty conscience. It's almost time for lunch and he skipped breakfast, because he got too caught up in unpacking and was almost late to the administration office to pick up his schedule. He texts Jaemin to ask where they're eating today. Jaemin texts back that he's waiting at the campus cafeteria and has a surprise. Donghyuck's stomach flips. He loves surprises.

"My bitch is here!" Jaemin announces, when Donghyuck joins him.

The surprise turns out to be the guy he announces that to. Donghyuck feels like introducing himself to new people is going to be everything he does for the rest of the year.

"Hi, I'm the bitch."

The guy narrows his eyes, giving Donghyuck a searching once over. He has a small face, covered a little by big, round glasses. He's pretty, in a whole other sense than Donghyuck, and seems petite, but Donghyuck can't say for sure, when the guy is sitting and has an oversized jean jacket on.

"This is Huang Renjun," Jaemin says.

Donghyuck raises his eyebrows, shooting Jaemin a look saying, _This is Huang Renjun?!_ Jaemin shrugs. Donghyuck rolls his eyes. The way Jaemin talked about him, when Donghyuck was still at home, made him seem like a big, tough, dangerous dude.

"Oh, don't worry, I might not look like much, but whatever Jaemin told you about me is all true," Renjun says.

Which means he's also crazily perceptive and intelligent. Donghyuck might be a little impressed.

"Now I'm curious what he told _you_ about _me_," Donghyuck's voice is cold, challenging. "I'm sure it was worse than the occasional bloodthirst you allegedly experience."

They stare at each other for a few tense seconds, Jaemin looking worriedly between them. Then, Renjun smiles and reaches out his hand. Donghyuck shakes it with a matching grin.

"Good to know you live up to expectation," Renjun says. "Usually, people underestimate me and it doesn't end well for them."

"Jesus, Injun, don't talk like a serial killer for once, please," Jaemin whines. He stands up and looks at Donghyuck. "You just got here, so I'm getting you a welcoming lunch. What do you wanna eat?"

"You're willingly spending money on me?" Donghyuck asks incredulously.

Jaemin rolls his eyes.

"I'm not, if you don't stop being a dick."

Donghyuck leans on the table, batting his eyelashes.

"Surprise me, then, Na."

Jaemin huffs in fake irritation and leaves to place the order.

"You know," Renjun says thoughtfully. "I'm thinking we should do something more welcoming than that."

Donghyuck perks up.

"Seriously?"

Renjun shrugs.

"I know you've been here since yesterday and you have a lot of stuff to do, but nothing says welcome to college better than a frat party," he grins, mischief lighting up his eyes, and Donghyuck catches himself on being gay and thinking how beautiful Renjun is for just a second.

He shakes himself off. A party doesn't sound bad, actually. Maybe he'll get drunk and make out with someone and ease a little of the tension caused by moving across half the world off his shoulders.

"If you want to know what I heard about you, this is it," Renjun adds, when Donghyuck doesn't respond for too long. "You love parties."

Donghyuck shakes his head with a grin, looking over to Jaemin, who's carrying their food back to their table.

"That just means Jaemin told you I'm an attention whore," he says.

Renjun smirks and cocks his head to the side.

"And that means you're in, doesn't it," he guesses.

"Hell yeah," Donghyuck can already see Jaemin bought something he's going to like. Perks of knowing someone for seven years. "Like you said," he tells Renjun boldly, "I love parties."

Renjun's only response is to giggle.

*

The party is on Friday, which means Donghyuck has whole four days to go to his classes and settle in. He eats lunch with Jaemin on Tuesday, too. Renjun joins them. On Wednesday, Jaemin is in class, so Donghyuck drags Jeno out for food.

"I have to hit the studio, Hyuck, can't you bother your friend?" Jeno whines, but still obediently puts on his shoes.

"You told me literally half an hour ago that your routine is almost finished," Donghyuck huffs impatiently. "You have to eat, or you won't be able to dance at all. Besides, Jaemin's got design or some other theater now."

"So I'm just your backup option, huh," Jeno mutters. "That's really nice, thanks."

"Oh come on, we're friends now, right? I wanna get to know you better! You gave me food on my first day here, you're never gonna be a backup option!"

Jeno crosses his quite impressive arms over his toned chest and Donghyuck stares. He might need to get laid soon. Jeno cocks an unimpressed eyebrow, but he deflates after a few seconds.

"Fine, I'll go eat with you. But you could have asked me yesterday, too," he says, rather petulantly.

Donghyuck can't help the creepy grin that stretches his mouth. Jeno glances at him and blushes a bit. They both know what Jeno's not saying, but Donghyuck is too much of a little shit to hold himself back from commenting.

"It's not me you want to have lunch with, is it," he teases. Jeno flushes more brightly. "I'll be sure to pass that on to _my friend_, don't worry."

"Shut up, that's not what I meant," Jeno shoves him gently, but Donghyuck stumbles, gasping dramatically.

Jeno throws him an amused look.

"Are you sure you're not the one, who should be majoring in theater?"

"Music is better, for everyone involved, trust me," Donghyuck snorts. "Now can we finally go eat? I'm starving and I have my first music composition today, I'm too excited to be starving, Jeno!"

Jeno laughs, his face scrunching up in that cute way Donghyuck doesn't understand.

"Sure, let's go, drama queen."

Jeno takes him to a small diner downtown. It's a hole in the wall place, with adorable curtains in all of its two windows and intricate design on the door. There is one couple inside, sitting on comfortably looking chairs, but safe for them, the diner is pleasantly empty. The atmosphere is warm and Donghyuck exhales. Compared to the bustling of the campus, it's quiet and welcoming. A perfect place to take a break from life in.

"Jeno!"

A man walks out from behind the counter and Jeno's face lights up.

"Hyung!"

It's startling to hear the Korean term, despite the fact that Donghyuck has been out of Seoul only since Saturday.

"Hyuck, this is Dongyoung," Jeno introduces in English. "Everyone calls him Doyoung, though."

"Easier to pronounce," Dongyoung shrugs. 

His eyes are piercing and black, and Donghyuck thinks he wouldn't want to get on his bad side, but teasing him would probably be fun.

"He doesn't really like people all that much," Jeno adds, trying to be helpful.

Dongyoung raises an eyebrow. Jeno cocks his head to the side with an innocent smile. Donghyuck is starting to think they'll get along perfectly as roommates.

"But you work in a diner?" he asks Dongyoung.

"My grandma left it to me," Dongyoung says, his face saying _what can you do?_ "It's not that bad."

Donghyuck nods in understanding.

"This is Donghyuck," Jeno gestures dutifully. "My new roommate."

"Nice to meet you. Well, what do you guys wanna eat?"

They sit by one of the windows and the chairs really are comfortable. Jeno's presence is different to Jaemin's, it's calmer, but he's good at discussing things that interest them both. They're in the middle of a Marvel dispute, when Dongyoung gets back with their food.

"Sorry, but he's right, Jeno, Steve and Tony are gay for each other," he says with a grin and grants Donghyuck a high five.

"What about Steve and Bucky, then?" Jeno asks quickly.

"Best friends," Dongyoung and Donghyuck say simultaneously and smile at each other.

"Okay, fine," Jeno lets it go. "But at least admit they definitely slept with each other at some point."

Donghyuck rolls his eyes.

"Sure, if that makes you happy."

"Slept with each other?" Dongyoung repeats in fake horror. "How do you know what that means? Aren't you twelve at most?"

Jeno narrows his eyes, glaring at him begrudgingly.

"You probably would have liked the twelve year old me more, I was a lot cuter," he sighs after a second, defeated.

"I love you now, too, don't worry," Dongyoung coos and pets his head affectionately.

Donghyuck blinks. Dongyoung tells them to enjoy the food and disappears out back. Jeno finally notices Donghyuck's questioning gaze after a while of self-consciously fixing his pale blond hair.

"What?" he asks dumbly.

Donghyuck raises an eyebrow.

"Don't what me, you didn't say you were together."

"What?" Jeno says again and Donghyuck is ready to push him out of his chair. He waits and it takes Jeno an embarrassing amount of time to understand. His ears turn pink. "We're not!" he hisses. "Doyoung is like a brother to me! Gross!"

"That's good," Donghyuck nods, a little relieved. It's not like he should even care, because Jaemin barely met Jeno once and there is no guarantee anything will come of it. Donghyuck didn't even talk to his best friend about it, he has no idea, if Jaemin wants anything to come of it in the first place. But Donghyuck does care, because his meddling is on a nosy aunt's level. "Thought you might be the kinda guy who flirts with people and asks about having lunch with them, but is in a relationship already."

"Huh," Jeno says and grins. "Sounds like you're speaking from experience."

Donghyuck lets out a surprised laugh.

"You're better than I thought," he admits. "I'm glad we're roommates."

"Me, too," Jeno says happily. "But you should really agree that Steve and Bucky are in love."

"Platonically, sure," Donghyuck nods solemnly.

Dongyoung's food is good. Jeno pouts, actually pouts, and Donghyuck sees now why Dongyoung would treat him like a kid.

"And by the way, no, I'm not that kinda guy," he adds, more seriously. Jeno looks up at him, curious. Donghyuck points at himself. "Monogamous as fuck."

"Okay," Jeno shrugs. He considers that, adds, "Wait, so what do you think about open relationships, then? Or relationships that are poly, but with clear terms and like, everyone is with everyone and they're happy?"

"Oh," Donghyuck smiles slowly. "You're that kinda guy, huh," Jeno looks away, embarrassed. "Well, if it works, then why not? I wouldn't wanna be with more than one person at a time, but I don't judge. If everyone's okay with it, then sure."

Jeno looks relieved. Donghyuck laughs at him, just a little.

"I'm a raging homosexual, it's hard for me to judge anything, when it comes to relationships."

"Yeah, well, I don't know about homosexual, but you definitely are raging," Jeno says.

"You think you're funny, huh," Donghyuck quips.

Jeno threatens to stab him with his fork.

*

Donghyuck's first music composition class is boring. For him, at least. That's because he showed up in the middle of the year and it's the only subject he didn't have at his old school, which puts him way behind on everything that's been going on.

"You'll catch up in no time," he hears from his professor, who told Donghyuck to call him Kun. "You're gonna have to work hard, though. And we're gonna have to find you some help. Hey, Chenle! Come here for a sec!"

A cheerfully looking guy walks over to them quickly. His hair is orange and Donghyuck isn't sure how to feel about that.

"This is Donghyuck," Kun says. "He just transferred here. Can you catch him up to speed?"

Chenle shrugs and grins.

"Sure! What are we supposed to work on?"

"It would be great, if you helped him with the same project we did last semester," Kun hums thoughtfully. "I'll give you a month," he tells Donghyuck. "If you can do it by then, consider yourself a very talented kid."

"And if I don't?" Donghyuck asks.

Kun winks at him.

"Don't worry, you have a genius at your disposal."

Chenle only grins more widely and tilts his head to the side, eyes sparkling.

"I think it's way too posh, but for some reason people keep calling me that."

"Narcissistic much?" Donghyuck huffs, amused.

"It's weird, I have this feeling I'm not the only one," Chenle says.

And Donghyuck has a feeling they're going to have enough of each other soon, the same way he and Jaemin have enough of each other daily.

Kun claps his hands.

"Great, update me regularly."

And that seems to be it.

*

On Thursday, Donghyuck is back to eating lunch with Jaemin, but he brings Jeno with him. Renjun appears a few minutes after they sit down, and he and Donghyuck spend the rest of the hour silently enjoying the awkward glances (mostly on Jeno's part) and sweet smiles (mostly on Jaemin's part) exchanged between their friends. Donghyuck soon realizes Jaemin is looking at Jeno as much as he's looking at Renjun, though, and that is a whole new, interesting concept, especially since Renjun doesn't notice.

After returning to the dorm, Donghyuck texts Julie to properly apologize and ask, if she's going to the party. She says that it's absolutely okay and that unfortunately she won't be able to make it. Then, she asks Donghyuck, if he spotted any pretty boys he'd like to meet yet. Donghyuck spotted at least two pretty boys, in fact, but he decides that even though he did meet them, it's not that kind of meet. Julie tells him to keep her posted.

Donghyuck texts Chenle next, but doesn't get a reply right away. He's wondering what to wear to the party and way into watching Mean Girls for the nth time, when his phone finally pings.

**From: genius Le**

**shoulda known you'd be going to that party**

**From: genius Le**

**let's meet on sat**

**From: genius Le**

**unless you're too hungover, then let me no**

Donghyuck rolls his eyes at the familiarity that definitely shouldn't exist between him and Chenle yet.

**To: genius Le**

**know***

**To: genius Le**

**and sure, c u then**

This time, Chenle texts back immediately.

**From: genius Le**

**u have to chill i don't wanna be friends with a grammar nazi**

Donghyuck doesn't dignify that with a response, but it does feel nice to know Chenle actually wants them to be friends, not just reluctant project partners.

Donghyuck leaves Mean Girls to play in the background, as he opens the closet he shares with Jeno to find an outfit. He knows from experience how grumpy and frantic he's going to be tomorrow, if he doesn't pick something to wear right now. Jaemin even set it as a rule, and if Donghyuck leaves choosing an outfit for the last minute, Jaemin won't wait for him. Donghyuck supposes it was a bit stressful for them both in the past. That only encourages him to call Jaemin right now and rope him into verifying whatever Donghyuck decides to wear.

"You alone?" Jaemin asks tentatively, when Donghyuck tells him what's the deal.

"Oh my god, yes, I'm alone," Donghyuck huffs in disbelief. "Am I gonna become that kind of friend who's only worth something because of his hot roommate? Are you that desperate, Na Jaemin?"

They talk in Korean, when they're alone and Donghyuck thinks he needed that tiny bit of home after four crazy days in a new world.

"I am not!" Jaemin protests indignantly. "I was just thinking it was pretty awkward today, so it would be nice to get to know him more casually, okay? But also, we haven't hung out alone in forever and getting to know him casually can wait. That's why I asked."

"Don't try to fool me, Na, you're not half as sweet as you're trying to come off," Donghyuck mutters, but he can't help but smile.

Jaemin is the one who huffs now, muttering something under his breath. Donghyuck doesn't bother asking, it's Jaemin's habit to complain to himself and mock people like that.

"You're a terrible best friend," Jaemin says after a while of that. Then, "I'm bringing rum."

"You know I love you," Donghyuck teases.

Jaemin hangs up on him. Donghyuck checks the state of the fridge Jeno said came with the room and Donghyuck can use freely. Sure enough, there is some coke inside, and if they run short, Donghyuck will text Jeno to buy more on his way back from class. Or they will drink only rum.

When Donghyuck opens the door and sees Jaemin on the other side of it, grinning like an idiot and holding two bottles and some chips, he's attacked with a sudden sense of gratitude and - ew - love. Donghyuck doesn't know why it happens. Maybe because Jaemin is the closest person he has besides his grandparents, and they're together again after four months of being on the opposite ends of the world. Or maybe it's because Donghyuck misses home. He doesn't even wait for Jaemin to put away the things he's holding, attacking him with a hug that pushes one of the bottles' ends into his ribs. Jaemin groans, but doesn't pull away until Donghyuck is satisfied (read: until it starts to hurt too much for the hug to compensate it).

"Don't cry," Jaemin's grin is shit eating. "I didn't bring any chocolate."

Donghyuck punches his arm and takes one of the bottles from him.

"Don't tell me what to do. I have my own supplies," he mutters.

Jaemin chuckles and walks over to the open closet. Donghyuck lets him do what he wants, fixing them drinks.

"Oh, Hyuck," Jaemin says suddenly and his voice is weird enough that Donghyuck turns to him without a second thought. Jaemin's holding up a black vest with a wide collar in one hand and a mesh, long sleeved tee in the other. "Please tell me this is yours, 'cause my brain is doing things right now."

Donghyuck smirks.

"Nope," he pops the p, enjoying Jaemin's anguish. "Must be Jeno's."

Jaemin looks up, as if he's asking the heavens to give him strength, and carefully puts the clothes back where he found them.

"Okay," he says faux cheerfully. "Change of plans, you show me stuff you might wanna wear, stuff that is definitely yours, and I'll pretend I can think about anything else than your hot roommate in these."

Donghyuck takes pity on him and passes him alcohol. Jaemin drinks one third of the glass in one big gulp and sits down on Donghyuck's bed. Donghyuck takes out everything he thinks might be nice for a party and pulls off his jeans and t-shirt.

They're one bottle in, Donghyuck is lounging around in an oversized sweater and his underwear, and Jaemin is in the middle of wondering how Jeno can be hot and awkwardly cute simultaneously, when the topic of the conversation walks into the room.

Jaemin stops talking in the middle of a sentence and Donghyuck is tipsy, so he laughs at Jeno's horrified expression, as his roommate takes in the state of their shared space.

"I'll clean up later, Scout's honor," Donghyuck promises, giggling the whole time.

He feels good, giddy, like he doesn't have to worry about life at all.

"That's," Jeno starts, but he's staring at Jaemin now. "Yeah, that'd be great. What are you guys even doing? Why aren't you wearing pants?"

"Oh!" Donghyuck exclaims. "You can help me pick out what to wear tomorrow. Want some rum? I'll give you some rum."

Jeno starts protesting, but Donghyuck doesn't listen, and soon, Jeno's sitting next to Jaemin on Donghyuck's bed with a glass in his hand and uncertain face.

"What's tomorrow?" he asks.

Donghyuck blinks, but Jaemin beats him to a proper reaction. Which isn't the best turn of events, because Jaemin's filters take vacation, when he drinks, so what he blurts out is, "How can you have that kind of clothes and not know about the party everyone is talking about?"

He covers his mouth with his hand immediately, but it can't be taken back. Jeno's eyes widen a little, but he still looks mostly confused. Donghyuck breathes out in relief.

"What kind of clothes?" Jeno asks.

Jaemin throws Donghyuck a pleading look, but they're busted already, so Donghyuck turns to the closet and pulls out the things Jaemin found earlier. Jeno's face gets very red.

"Oh, uh, those were actually a gift," he says quickly. "One of my friends from the dancing team graduated last year and left me a bunch of, um, that kind of clothes, because I look good in them apparently, and he didn't feel like taking all of them with him to Korea. I didn't throw them out, but I don't really go to parties or anything, so I don't wear them either."

Jaemin makes a wounded sound, like he just heard something absolutely tragic, and Donghyuck can't say he disagrees with him.

"But you're going to the party tomorrow," he says decisively. "With us. So drink that rum and put these on, while you still have the chance to do it on your own."

Jaemin hisses at him to shut up, but Donghyuck only shows him his tongue. Jeno, for all his clumsiness when it comes to flirting, isn't stupid and gets the implication in an instant, glancing at Jaemin with his ears completely red and blush creeping up his neck.

"I don't have any say in the matter?" he makes sure, now looking anywhere but at Jaemin.

Donghyuck thinks they're adorable.

"None," he says gravely. "You're gonna go to that party and you're gonna look like a sex demon. No room for negotiation."

Jeno chokes on the rum a little at the sex demon part and Jaemin claps his back, looking a little faint.

"I need more alcohol," he mumbles, standing up to get it.

"Okay," Donghyuck grins. "In the meantime, what do you think about these jeans for me? Too slutty? Not slutty enough? They have a lot of holes. Don't be shy, Jeno. Maybe I should borrow a dress from Julie?"

*

The party is a frat party all right. Donghyuck ended up wearing his black, slutty jeans, and Jeno got drunk enough last night to make him take one of the shirts the friend had left him. It's dark and flowy and sparkly, and Donghyuck's in love with it. Jeno didn't wear the mesh and the vest, but he has a black, a little see-through turtleneck on, and Jaemin still almost got an aneurysm, when he saw him, so Donghyuck is satisfied. It was Renjun who made Jaemin put makeup on all of them. He looks unbearably hot in his white, sleeveless tee and black leather jacket, and Donghyuck catches both Jaemin and Jeno throwing glances at his lithe form. Jaemin didn't have to think much, because he dresses fuckboy style on a daily basis, so he just put on one of his white shirts that show off his collarbones and jeans ripped on one knee. Donghyuck thinks they could easily rule this party, if they wanted to, but it's too much chaos to bother, really. The frat house is big and music can be heard from half the campus. The lawn in front is full of red plastic cups and smoking people. A few cheerleaders dressed in their official uniforms cartwheel next to them, as they pass. A guy is being held upside down to drink beer from a keg. It's really everything Donghyuck could have expected, and they're not even inside yet. Jeno sneaks his arm through Donghyuck's, probably a little intimidated by everything, and Donghyuck holds onto him, because he's always been a sucker, when it comes to people seeking comfort and safety in his touch. It gives him a little boost of confidence, and he decides he won't let anything happen to Jeno.

Jaemin doesn't seem fazed by the state of things at all, calmly avoiding a drunk girl stumbling right at them. Donghyuck wonders, if anyone is going to catch her. Renjun looks mildly disgusted, scanning the area, and he's the one who opens the door to the house.

"Okay, we need to find alcohol, because I'm not doing this sober," he says loudly over the thumping bass.

"This was your idea," Donghyuck reminds him immediately.

"Yeah," Renjun shrugs. "You have to live through something like this at least once, and I'm happy to provide, _if_ I have alcohol."

Donghyuck grins, as Renjun turns around to lead them inside. Jaemin is looking at the back of his head with something close to pride or maybe admiration. Donghyuck has to talk to him about boys sometime soon.

They manage to find the kitchen. There are drunk, dancing people everywhere. Donghyuck raises an eyebrow at a couple of girls sucking face right by the kitchen entrance, but it's not like that never happened to him, so he stops judging. Jeno doesn't let go of him, until Renjun gives him a red cup full of something that isn't beer.

"Heard you guys like rum," Renjun says with a smile, waving a bottle of it around.

Donghyuck snorts and maneuvers between a few people to get to the fridge and see, if they have any coke. His search is successful, and he manages to get back with it, before Jeno drinks a whole glass of rum and nothing else. Judging by how giggly and pliant it made him last night, it's not a good idea to let him get too drunk. Jaemin throws Donghyuck a fond look, when he sees him take Jeno's cup to make proper drinks. Donghyuck rolls his eyes.

"We're staying here until we're drunk enough to dance, right?" Jaemin asks.

He found vodka and orange juice, pouring himself three shots consecutively. He uses a cup for that. Donghyuck doesn't think there are shot glasses to be found anywhere around here.

"What? Oh, no, no way, I'm not dancing," Renjun says immediately, watching Jeno gulp down the alcohol in mild concern.

Jaemin leans in closer to him to say lowly, "That's because you're not drunk yet, Injunnie."

Renjun meets his eyes and Donghyuck is suddenly a lot more interested in their exchange than in his drink. They look at each other from too close for a few long seconds. Then, Renjun slowly reaches for the rum bottle and takes a long sip straight from it, not looking away from Jaemin for a second. Donghyuck glances to the side and Jeno's cup is frozen hallway to his mouth, as he stares. Renjun fists Jaemin's shirt to pull him even closer and says something Donghyuck can't hear. Jaemin throws his head back, as he laughs.

It's going to be an interesting night.

They finish the bottle and find another one, spending quite a lot of time in the kitchen just chatting over the sounds of other people and music. Jaemin drinks eight more shots in the meantime. After a while, Jaemin and Donghyuck decide they're drunk enough and leave to find something that even remotely resembles a dancefloor. Renjun and Jeno follow them, more reluctant. Donghyuck doesn't care about the way Jaemin glances back at the other two, pulls him straight to the middle of the spacious room, sweaty bodies writhing around them.

If nothing else, Jaemin knows how to move his hips. Donghyuck laughs, drunk and happy, and sinks his hands in Jaemin's bright hair. Jaemin is loose and sexy, and his smile is a lazy curve, as his hands land on Donghyuck's waist. They dance for a while, enjoying themselves, and then Jaemin whispers right into his ear, "You're popular."

"Me?" Donghyuck giggles. "You're the twink."

Jaemin gasps theatrically and then his eyes look past Donghyuck, searching. Donghyuck smirks.

"They're behind you," he tells Jaemin, observing Renjun, who's watching them with an unreadable expression, and Jeno, who's watching them with obvious interest. "I'll go play by myself for a while and you drag them here, before Renjun kills me for snatching all of your attention. We're talking about that, by the way," Jaemin glances at him with wide eyes, already opening his mouth to protest. "No, you're not getting out of it," Donghyuck says quickly. He grins. "Be a good boy tonight. And don't wait for me, if I happen to disappear. Gotta use that popularity, right?"

Jaemin laughs and leaves a kiss on his cheek.

"Knew you dressed up for a reason, slut," he says cheekily. "Have your phone on you?"

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry, mom," Donghyuck rolls his eyes.

Jaemin slaps his butt and Donghyuck runs away, giggling. He hangs around to see Jaemin literally drag Renjun out to dance. Jeno's more helpful in that department than Donghyuck thought he would be. Jeno doesn't look the type to like dancing at parties and not in the studio, but he seems excited enough. Well, maybe it's because it's Jaemin. Donghyuck leaves to wander, satisfied with how the night's been going.

He does some people watching. There are a lot of girls in tight leggings and short skirts, and a lot of guys in shortsleeved shirts, which is just a tragedy, if you ask Donghyuck. A few partygoers catch his attention enough that he makes eye contact with them, but there is no one, who makes Donghyuck think _aha, that's him_. It is a little disappointing, but Donghyuck can always just go back to find his friends.

"Hi," he hears spoken too close to his ear and leans away to check, who just breached his personal space. There is a guy, and for one, he's deliciously tall. For two, his face is infuriatingly handsome and his eyes extra dark. For three, he could probably carry all of Donghyuck's weight without effort, since he seems fairly ripped underneath his thankfully long sleeved shirt. "I've never seen you before."

Donghyuck snorts.

"Does anyone fall for that?" he asks teasingly. "There is like a billion people in this college, you trying to tell me you know everyone?"

The guy grins, shrugging easily, and damn, he's pretty cool.

"I'm pretty sure I'd remember a face like yours," he says, but isn't looking at Donghyuck's face, his gaze sliding down his body.

Donghyuck feels a shiver run down his spine.

"Well, I'm sure they all definitely fall for that."

The guy laughs attractively and Donghyuck is already looking for the catch. There must be something, people this hot don't exist without also being assholes at the same time.

"Usually, yeah," the guy admits, a little sheepishly. "My name's Matt. Can I interest you in a drink?"

Such a generic name, Donghyuck thinks offhandedly.

"If it's anything other than that crappy beer, then sure," he agrees.

He can be cool, too, dammit.

Matt bites down on his grin and that's unbearably attractive, too, and then grabs Donghyuck's hand to pull him along. His fingers are very warm. Donghyuck's stomach flips. They go into a hallway. There is less people here, the ones that found the place are mostly making out by the walls. The music is reduced to bass thumping through walls and it sets something under Donghyuck's skin on fire. Matt opens one of the doors and lets Donghyuck pass him on the way inside, then closes it after them. It's even quieter now. Matt walks over to a mini fridge in the corner and pulls out tequila.

"Oh," Donghyuck's lips stretch in a wicked grin. "If you're gonna get me drunk on that, better believe we're ending up on the dancefloor."

Matt shrugs.

"That's more than fine with me."

They sit and take tequila shots, professionally, with salt and lime, and Matt tells him things about the college, and about the States, and about himself. Donghyuck is sure he's going to not care about at least the last part by tomorrow, but it's nice. They do end up on the dancefloor, but they also make out a lot before that. Donghyuck is so drunk and Matt's kisses are so nice, and he can dance. Donghyuck is starting to think there is no catch. He's having fun.

They dance for a long while and Donghyuck's lost his sense of time somewhere along the way. And then he loses Matt. He's a little sad about it, but finds another guy to dance with, and then someone pulls him to the kitchen. Everything is kind of hazy. He drinks whatever he's given and then the reality kind of just fizzles out.

*

When Donghyuck wakes up, it's to his head pounding and everything spinning around him. He sits up, because it seems safer than staying down. The first thing he realizes is that he doesn't remember anything from last night after dancing with Matt. The second thing he realizes is that he's completely naked and there is someone under the covers next to him. The third thing is that he doesn't recognize the room he's in at all. Those three things are enough to make him panic.

He tries to calm down, to think. He spots his phone on the desk next to the bed, so that's a good start. He grabs it quickly and looks around for his clothes. There are fifty seven texts from Jaemin, six from Chenle and two from Jeno. Jaemin also tried calling him almost twenty times. Donghyuck rubs his face tiredly. He feels overheated and queasy. He's tempted to see whose bed he ended up in, but decides not to. All he sees is a mop of black hair sticking out from under the blue sheets and he leaves it that way. His clothes are hung up on the back of a chair, along with a few other pieces that definitely don't belong to him. Donghyuck leaves the bed as carefully as he can. He grabs the shirt Jeno borrowed him and black jeans with holes and puts them on, forgoing underwear. He can do without it and he really wants to get out of this unfamiliar room as soon as he can.

The whole house is a disaster. There are people sleeping on the stairs, plastic cups cover the floor, everything smells of sweat and alcohol and sometimes puke. Donghyuck's stomach churns and he almost runs out of there. He calls Jaemin as soon as he can breathe fresh air.

"Oh my fucking God, Donghyuck, tell me you're okay," Jaemin says frantically, picking up almost as soon as Donghyuck puts the phone to his ear.

Donghyuck doesn't remember the last time Jaemin addressed him by his full name, which means his best friend is freaking out. It doesn't help for the way Donghyuck's stomach is turning.

"Are you in your room?" Donghyuck asks instead of answering properly.

"Yeah, yes, I'm here," Jaemin stumbles on his words.

"I'll be there in ten," Donghyuck tells him, because he can't cry in the middle of the street.

His stomach finally betrays him and Donghyuck barely makes it to the next trashcan. He didn't bring anything except for his phone last night, so he can't even buy water in a convenience store, but the walk to Jaemin's room, if terrible, is pretty short. Donghyuck doesn't bother knocking, just lets himself in. Jaemin is at his side in a millisecond, leading him to the bathroom.

"Thank fuck, I don't know what I would have done, if you- God, I'm such a terrible fucking friend, I came back here even though you weren't answering your phone and-"

Donghyuck ignores how gross he is and that his mouth smells like the frat house did, and hugs Jaemin tightly. Mostly to shut him up, but also because he's freaking out just a little. Jaemin hugs back, exhaling heavily into Donghyuck's neck.

"You're disgusting," he mumbles and Donghyuck huffs a surprised laugh. "Take a shower first, I'll get you some clothes."

"Jaemin-"

"It's fine," Jaemin lets go of him, pulling Jeno's shirt off over his head and looking at his chest closely. "It's enough that you're in one piece, you can tell me later," he catches Donghyuck's face to make their gazes meet. He looks too serious, not Jaemin enough. There are bags under his shining oddly eyes and Donghyuck wonders, if Jaemin even slept tonight at all. "But you didn't answer me, Donghyuck. I need to know, are you okay?"

Donghyuck shakes his head slightly, reconsiders and gives him a little, helpless shrug. He feels a little choked up and not really okay at all. He just wants to be clean right now, think about the rest later. Jaemin runs fingers through his hair with a worried face.

"There should be a spare toothbrush in the cabinet somewhere."

"Thanks," Donghyuck whispers and he knows Jaemin knows for what.

A bathroom to himself is just what Donghyuck needed. He comes out twenty minutes later, clean and with his stomach settled. Jaemin gives him some sweats, a comfortable t-shirt, some water and a sandwich, and sits him down on his bed.

"I'm sorry," Jaemin's biting his lip. "I should have stayed longer, looked for you, I don't know, I just- I'm sorry."

Donghyuck's heart aches.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Jaem," he assures quickly. "And stop that, your lips are already chapped as hell, do you think Renjun or Jeno would enjoy a kiss like that?"

But Jaemin's eyes are hard.

"You can't distract me. We're talking about you here. Tell me what the hell happened last night." Donghyuck clenches his jaw and looks away. "Donghyuck."

"I don't know," Donghyuck mumbles finally. "I just- I don't remember."

Jaemin's mouth opens in mild horror.

"You don't remember?! Shit, Hyuck, were you that wasted or what?" Donghyuck narrows his eyes and Jaemin remembers. "Right, you never forget, even when you're totally smashed. What then?"

"I think," Donghyuck starts and pauses. He feels queasy again just entertaining the thought. "Someone might have slipped me something." Jaemin curses under his breath, but doesn't say anything to that, so Donghyuck continues, "I met a guy and we drank in his room and it was fine, but then we went out to dance and I was wasted, I might have taken a drink from someone."

"Fuck," Jaemin hisses. "And I convinced myself you'd be fine like an idiot-"

"Hey," Donghyuck cuts in quickly, guilt swimming in his stomach. "It's not your fault. I was just stupid, okay?"

Jaemin takes a calming breath. Donghyuck is grateful for the fact Jaemin's roommate has left for who knows how long to visit his family.

"You weren't stupid," Jaemin says. "You were just having fun and some fucking asshole used that to their advantage."

"It gets worse," Donghyuck sighs. This is the part he's nervous about.

Jaemin raises his eyebrows as if to say, _You're fucking with me, right?_

"I woke up in a bed with someone," Donghyuck admits reluctantly. "Naked."

Jaemin twitches.

"I'm going to stab them in the face."

"No, wait," Donghyuck grabs his hand quickly to keep him in place. "I don't know what happened, okay? At least wait with the stabbing until it's clear."

"And what if we never know?" Jaemin exclaims. "Hyuck, someone roofied you and took advantage of you and they're gonna get stabbed, okay?! Who was it? What do they look like?"

Now Donghyuck bites his lip.

"I don't know," he mutters.

Jaemin bristles.

"You don't- what the fuck do you mean you don't know?!"

"Well, I wanted to get out of there as fast as I could, I didn't check! I just know I was naked, there was someone there next to me, and I don't remember who it was or what we did!"

He can't quite catch his breath. His chest is too tight and he's almost sobbing. Jaemin's eyes are wide, as he pulls him into his arms and shushes him gently.

"It's okay," Jaemin whispers soothingly into his hair. "It's gonna be fine, I'm gonna find them and stab them in the face, and you're gonna be just fine, okay?" Donghyuck snorts despite himself. Jaemin never disappoints, when it comes to comforting him. "But you checked yourself in the bathroom, right?" Jaemin asks, suddenly much more serious. "Donghyuck, I need to know you're not hurt."

"I'm not," Donghyuck muffles into Jaemin's hoodie. He knows what Jaemin's really asking and as far as he's concerned, he wasn't raped. "Maybe it didn't get to that, or maybe I was the one who initiated and we did it properly, I don't know, but nothing hurts or anything."

Jaemin hums thoughtfully at that.

"That's weird," he says after a beat. "Usually, you'd know, if you went all the way, right?"

Donghyuck sighs.

"Jeno was out all day yesterday and I was frustrated," Jaemin snorts. "Don't judge, bitch, I told you about that amazing vibrator I got last month and you said you'd get yourself the same one."

"You were going to a frat party, where it's apparently not difficult to get laid," Jaemin says pointedly and Donghyuck pinches his side. "But sure, go off I guess. Everyone needs a vibrator sometimes."

"Thanks," Donghyuck grits through his teeth and Jaemin chuckles, petting his hair.

"So we don't even know, if you slept with that person," he concludes.

"Yeah," Donghyuck mumbles. He feels much better now, though, so he's not going to make a big deal out of this. "But even if I did, I'm not gonna meet them again or even see them on campus, because I have no idea what they look like, so it's not that bad. I don't remember it, so it didn't happen, right?"

"Is that your new philosophy in life?" Jaemin teases.

Donghyuck hums and buries his face deeper in Jaemin's neck.

"Can I get another sandwich?"

*

Donghyuck realizes one more thing, when he gets back to his room. The jeans he was wearing on the way back aren't his. They look almost identical, so he's not surprised he switched them. There is nothing in the pockets except for one, very specific item. A red beanie that Donghyuck spends a few long minutes just staring at. Eventually, he decides to deal with that later and puts the beanie into his Drawer For Stuff, where all kinds of odd things already reside. He pushes the jeans to the bottom of the closet and tries to erase it all from his brain.

And there is no better way to do that than talking to people.

When Donghyuck does what he does best, which is overshare, Chenle only tells him they can meet whenever and asks for more details. Donghyuck has met him all of once, but he's already stupidly fond of the nosy little shit. Jaemin makes him report to him what he's doing at least a few times during the day and Donghyuck can only roll his eyes and accept it. Jaemin might not overshare, but he does fret. It's like Donghyuck has a mother all over again, which is kind of nice. Jeno listens to the whole story with growing horror and once Donghyuck is done, he pulls out a huge tablet of chocolate and makes a burrito out of Donghyuck with the help of a fluffy blanket. They watch Captain America together, so that they can argue over the ships some more, and Donghyuck feels coddled and warm. Renjun calls in the evening, when Jeno is drooling on Donghyuck's shoulder, and Donghyuck talks to him for more than half an hour. Renjun is practical and rational, and they entertain every possible scenario, undoing it piece by piece until they're all just things that could have happened without any of Donghyuck's emotions added to the mix. He can think about the previous night like that, like it's just a list of consecutive events, nothing more.

"So you slept with a stranger at a college party," Renjun says finally. "Do you feel ashamed of that? Because you shouldn't. You trust people too easily and you're not okay after they use you. You should be proud of that. It makes you human, it proves that you have a soul."

Donghyuck feels oddly emotional at that rather poetic and righteous advice.

"Why aren't you majoring in psychology or some philosophy or something?" he asks, because he was brave and didn't cry all day, it would be comical, if he did it now, with Jeno snoring softly into one of his ears and Renjun praising him in an odd way into the other.

"I like art," Renjun says simply. "I can put my emotions on a piece of paper for people to interpret, when I have no idea what the hell I'm doing myself. I aspire to be one of those dead painters poor kids have to try and analyze in class sometime in the future."

"You evil bastard," Donghyuck huffs out in a laugh.

"I do have a philosophy class, though. It's super interesting, I can tell you all everyone ever thought about the concept of the soul."

"Yeah," Donghyuck mumbles. He's sleepy and his voice is a disaster. "Sure, tomorrow, okay?"

"Of course," Renjun says quickly. "Don't overthink and just go to sleep, yeah? I think I can hear Jeno. Is he already out?"

There is something soft in his voice, something Donghyuck would take and place as a pillow underneath Jeno's head, if he could.

"Yeah," Donghyuck whispers. His chest aches. "You should see how dumb he looks. My t-shirt is ruined by his drool, too."

Renjun chuckles quietly and tells Donghyuck to sleep well, before he hangs up.

Renjun's right, Donghyuck thinks, as he rearranges Jeno on the bed to be able to lie down next to him more comfortably. Donghyuck slept with a stranger at a college party. It probably happened to hundreds of other people before him. It's not a big deal.

*

For the next week, Donghyuck adjusts. He goes to class, hangs out with people other than the ones he can go back to the comfort of Korean with, starts on the project with Chenle and gets roped into trying out for a band Professor Kun happens to know one way or the other. Donghyuck does that last thing only because he's not that pressed to find a job yet, his trust fund still big enough to let him live quite comfortably for the time being. The band just lost their vocalist and Donghyuck's not nearly satisfied enough with the amount of singing he does in class, so he gives it a shot, encouraged fiercely by Jaemin.

The band consists of three very cool and very cheerful guys. Donghyuck didn't think someone so cheerful could also be cool, but it's perfectly balanced when it comes to these three.

"Show us whatchu got," Johnny tells Donghyuck with a lopsided grin. "Do your best, 'coz as you see, we have an enormous line of people waiting to impress us."

Donghyuck doesn't have to look out through the window in the studio's door to know there is no one there but him.

"You think you're funny, Suh?" Yuta drawls from his place behind the drums.

"I think I'm adorable," Johnny says with an exaggerated pout on his lips.

"Guys, come on," Taeyong sighs, but he's smiling, looks too fond to let his exasperation pass. "Let's just get to it. Sing whatever you want, Hyuck."

So Donghyuck sings Shawn Mendes. The room grows completely still, three pairs of unmoving stares stuck on his face. He stops on the second chorus. There is silence for a while and Donghyuck has to awkwardly clear his throat for any kind of reaction.

"Holy shit," Yuta mutters.

"Hyuck, are you sure you want to join our band?" Johnny asks very seriously. Donghyuck blinks, confused. "Because with a voice like that, you could find one that is actually known instead of us, who are as niche as it gets. We barely get to play gigs in some of the cheaper bars."

Donghyuck smiles, shrugging.

"I like it," he says simply. "I wanna sing, that's all. You guys are cool and I don't have any aspirations to be known yet. I have to survive school first, 'coz otherwise my grandma is gonna kill me for moving across the whole world."

The trio exchange looks and then Taeyong grins at Donghyuck sunnily.

"Welcome to _Limitless_," he says. "If you're late for practice, Yuta'll kick your butt."

Yuta sends him finger guns, all his teeth showing in a dangerous smile. Donghyuck thinks it's going to be fun.

They spend almost two hours familiarizing Donghyuck with the band's songs and just jamming and enjoying music, and Donghyuck leaves to grab dinner with Jaemin, just the two of them.

"Why didn't you forget that part?" Jaemin whines, when Donghyuck reminds him they were supposed to talk about him and boys.

"Because I was simply drunk then, not drugged," Donghyuck says. "Now spill. You never told me anything about liking Renjun, I thought you were into Jeno."

Jaemin sighs very loudly and mutters something under his breath. Donghyuck folds his arms on his chest and waits him out. Jaemin glares at him and huffs finally, "I've known Jeno for two weeks and he's insanely hot and super chill, of course I'm into him. But it's nothing more, you know? And Renjun's- Renjun is my best friend, in a completely different way than you are, but he is. I know him well and I'm- there are feelings, okay? The two of them are different."

Donghyuck gapes, until Jaemin chances a glance at him. Then, Donghyuck whacks his arm.

"There are feelings and you didn't fucking tell me? What am I to you?"

They get a few curious looks from other fans of exquisite cuisine that is burgers and fries. Donghyuck doesn't care. His own burger is sitting on his plate, barely a bite missing. Donghyuck doesn't have time for food, though, not when Jaemin is being a terrible excuse for a best friend.

"I wasn't sure, okay?" Jaemin hisses back. "I realized only after flirting with Jeno."

"You piece of shit, what if Jeno starts to like you? You can't lead him on like that!"

Jaemin hides his head in his hands for a second.

"I know," he mumbles miserably. "But I don't wanna let him go, either. How do I just choose one?"

Donghyuck remembers Jeno doesn't consider more than one partner as something bad, but he can't speak for him.

"And Renjun?" he asks instead.

Jaemin looks up at him, confused.

"Renjun what?"

"Does he have feelings for you, too?" Donghyuck elaborates, clucking his tongue.

Jaemin's head thunks on the table.

"How should I know?" he asks begrudgingly.

Donghyuck concedes the point.

"Talk to him, then."

Jaemin straightens, eyes narrowed.

"How are you so adjusted already?" he accuses. "You'd think you would have enough of your own problems."

Donghyuck shrugs with an obnoxious grin and finally reaches for his burger. 

"What can I say, I'm a master at dealing with my life. As opposed to you."

Jaemin only lets his head fall back on the table.

*

Donghyuck doesn't usually open his drawer, because he knows vaguely what's in there and there is just no point. But when he loses his student ID, he looks for it literally everywhere in the room and takes a peek into his drawer as well. There is no student ID, but there is the red beanie he put in there and in the back of his mind as soon as it was out of his sight. He feels differently about everything that happened now, though, so he doesn't hate looking at it. It's a pretty nice beanie, after all. Donghyuck pulls it out, dusts it off and puts it on before he can talk himself out of it.

The closet is equipped with a big mirror, because Jeno needed it to practice sometimes, when they kicked him out of the studio to make him rest. Donghyuck only cocked an unimpressed eyebrow, when Jeno told him that, but Jeno shrugged with a sheepish grin, the damn workaholic. Donghyuck looks himself over in the mirror and the vibrant red looks good with his copper hair. The fabric is soft and it's comfortable enough that it doesn't slip off, when Donghyuck moves his head. And Donghyuck thinks, why the hell not?

"You look good," Jeno says, when he enters their room. "Is that new?"

Jaemin is the only one who knows the whole story, so Donghyuck just shrugs.

"I found it in my stuff," he says, which isn't technically a lie.

Jeno nods.

"Keep it on," he says and dangles Donghyuck's student ID in front of his face.

Donghyuck exclaims in surprise and launges for it, but Jeno moves out of his reach and they spend the next minutes fighting for the ID, wrestling and pushing and laughing. Finally, Jeno lets go, breathless. They're on the floor, Jeno on his back, Donghyuck half sitting half lying on top of him.

"I want a reward for finding it," Jeno declares.

His eyes are dark and Donghyuck feels a spark of something in his gut.

"I'll buy you food," he offers.

Jeno pretends to consider it and shakes his head.

"Too easy."

"Fine," Donghyuck smirks, leaning very close to Jeno. Jeno's eyes widen. "I'll convince Jaemin to make you food."

Jeno smiles, his eyes scrunching up.

"I knew I could count on your creativity."

So Donghyuck goes to class with the red beanie and the pressure of figuring out how to arrange Jeno and Jaemin's not-date. He lives through music theory just fine and even comes up with a, more or less, plan.

It's when he's sitting on one of the benches in front of his building, munching on an apple, that something less than expected happens. He doesn't pay attention to his surroundings, focused on the group chat between him, Jaemin, Jeno and Renjun. They all have a different kind of memes they like to send. Jaemin likes the most abstract ones, but also the ones about how much life sucks. Jeno, unsurprisingly, sends mostly animal memes, usually cats. Renjun loves the ones, where something happens to people, ones where they fall or get hit unexpectedly. Donghyuck likes LGBTQIA memes, and also serial killer memes. It's pretty fun. So Donghyuck is looking at his phone and he doesn't notice someone walking up to him until they clear their throat. Donghyuck looks up. It's a guy, not very tall, but taller than Donghyuck, probably. He has very round eyes and prominent cheekbones and - Donghyuck's stomach flips - a mop of black hair.

"Hi," he says, which, Donghyuck thinks, is a pretty good start for how nervous he looks.

Donghyuck narrows his eyes.

"Hi?"

The guy clears his throat again and touches his neck. It gets Donghyuck on edge.

"You have something of mine," the guy informs him, clearly feeling awkward about this conversation.

Donghyuck raises an eyebrow. He should probably stand up or something, but he doesn't feel like it at all.

"And what would that be?" he asks, leaning back against the bench. The guy doesn't answer, but his round eyes flick up to the top of Donghyuck's head. Donghyuck doesn't show how agitated that action makes him. "Oh, this?" he points at the beanie nonchalantly. The guy nods. Donghyuck is kind of irritated that this is the person he slept with. Not that he's disappointed, because there is no reason for that - judging by how dumb and awkward this guy is being, he's unfortunately exactly Donghyuck's type. Donghyuck just imagined him differently and also thought he would never meet him at all. He grins cockily. "And how do you know it's yours? It's not signed anywhere and I'm kinda wearing it. That would imply it's mine, wouldn't it."

He has no reason to be nice to this guy. He's pretty much over the fact that he got roofied, but it wasn't a good experience, and Donghyuck thinks this guy could have easily gotten into his pants without using dirty tricks like that. He's annoyed at himself for the momentary relief he felt, when he realized he slept with someone hot just now.

The guy sighs, rubbing the back of his head in a rushed move.

"Please, just, just give it back," he says and it sounds sincere enough, but Donghyuck already decided to be petty.

"I don't see a reason to. Prove that it's yours first. I could have just bought the same model."

The guy stares at him incredulously for a long second with his mouth slightly open. He clearly can't believe Donghyuck's being so difficult, and isn't capable of reacting to it in a way that doesn't make him look stupid. Donghyuck laments internally. Definitely his type. Jaemin once told him Donghyuck's relationships turn out the way they do, which is usually not great, because he's not homosexual, he's moronsexual. He's just physically unable to be with someone who's not dumb. Donghyuck told him then that they should get together, if that's the case, because Jaemin falls right into the category. Jaemin pushed a licked finger into Donghyuck's ear in lieu of an answer. Donghyuck hid Jaemin's coffee for two whole days. Then, they watched Mean Girls together and pinky swore to one day organize a musical based on the movie together.

The guy sighs audibly and runs a hand through his perfectly black hair, and Donghyuck's fingers itch.

"Fine, okay, just- fine," the guy says impatiently and Donghyuck raises both eyebrows now. The guy worries his lip between his teeth for a second and then blurts out, "It was me, you slept with me in the bed after that party and you took my pants and this beanie was in the pocket, okay? And I'm sorry about what happened then, you must have been confused, but you took this from me and it's important, so just give it back to me, please!"

Donghyuck might be a little impressed. It must take some courage to admit to having been the one, who took advantage of someone roofied.

"Nope," Donghyuck says after pretending to think about it for a minute.

The guy blinks and it looks stupid, too, and Donghyuck is more and more attracted to him, which makes him the stupid one here, really.

"What?" the guy utters.

Donghyuck rolls his eyes.

"I said no, I won't give it to you," he says slowly and pointedly, like he's explaining something simple to a particularly dense six year old. "It's mine now. I look so good in it, you're gonna have to do better than this to get it."

Okay, so he might be intrigued enough to see, if the guy accepts the challenge. He stands up and the guy makes half a step back in surprise.

"What, wait-" he starts, obviously dumbfounded.

Donghyuck grabs his bag.

"I have class, so I should get going. It was nice to meet you," he smiles in a not exactly pleasant way, "and actually remember it this time."

The guy opens his mouth to protest or do some other, stupid thing, but Donghyuck leaves before he can get his bearings. It feels pretty powerful, having the control over his actions and not being at the guy's mercy like he probably was then. It feels like Donghyuck's finally completely over it now. He can barely keep himself from running to musical theory class, which is the only class he shares with Jaemin. He almost throws himself on the chair next to Jaemin in his haste. Jaemin blinks at him quickly in surprise. Donghyuck leans closer to him.

"I met him!" he hisses.

Jaemin's jaw drops, making him look like his IQ is a single digit and that's exactly why Donghyuck had a crush on him, when they started high school. Thank God it passed before Donghyuck did something they'd both regret.

"What," Jaemin hisses back, his expression easily betraying all his nosiness.

That's what Donghyuck loves him for.

"He walked up to me and asked me to give him the beanie back," he relays quickly.

Jaemin gasps.

"No shit! Was he hot?"

Because of course that's the first question Jaemin can think of.

"Yeah, I guess," Donghyuck admits reluctantly.

He doesn't want to tell Jaemin the guy was just his type, both appearance wise and personality wise.

"Huh," Jaemin makes a face and Donghyuck has the sudden urge to slap him. "Did he say anything else?"

Donghyuck nods.

"I was being a bitch, so he admitted he was the one I spent the night with real quick. And he apologized."

Jaemin gives him a look.

"What," Donghyuck deadpans.

"Nothing."

"Spit it out, Na."

The class is almost starting and Donghyuck doesn't like whispering, so he just wants to get it over with.

"It's just- it was a bad experience, right?" Jaemin says, carefully picking words, which is a rare occurrence. "You got roofied," he adds quietly. "You were freaked when you were telling me about it-"

"I wasn't-" Donghyuck starts.

"How long do you think I've known you for?" Jaemin cuts in immediately and Donghyuck doesn't have a choice but to shut up. "You were totally freaked. But now you're telling me the guy you slept with is hot and not even a complete asshole, judging by what he said to you. And he didn't hurt you, right? You weren't in any pain the day after. I don't know, I just smell an epic romcom story ahead of us."

Donghyuck stares at him in disbelief.

"What?" Jaemin mumbles defensively.

"Do you even hear yourself when you talk?" Donghyuck asks him, not without snark. "Absolutely fucking not. There is gonna be no romcom story. I told him he can't have the beanie back and that's it."

"Oh," Jaemin's face does something very irritating and Donghyuck does slap his arm now.

"I will strangle you in your sleep, if you don't stop grinning like that," he threatens through gritted teeth.

Jaemin doesn't stop.

"You didn't tell him he can't have the beanie back, did you," he guesses smugly. "You were all cocky and confident and probably ended up telling him something like it won't be easy to get it."

Donghyuck doesn't answer, because he can't deny it. Jaemin grins.

"Oh my god, I'm right," he says, in slight awe. "I can't believe this, Lee fucking Donghyuck, you totally challenged the poor guy!"

Donghyuck huffs, in the middle of regretting telling Jaemin anything.

"Fine. I may have," he admits begrudgingly.

"You may have or you did?" Jaemin's eyes narrow.

"I may have did," Donghyuck mutters and Jaemin snorts a laugh. "Shut up! There is gonna be no romcom story, okay? None."

Jaemin's smile is patronizing now, in the way adult smiles are, when they're directed at a stubborn child, who's dramatically declaring they won't do the thing, despite everyone knowing perfectly well it doesn't mean shit, because it's happened before. Donghyuck pushes him out of the chair just as the professor enters the classroom. The few closest people snicker discreetly at Jaemin falling on his butt. Donghyuck is kind of proud of himself, until Jaemin slips back into his chair and whispers to him viciously, "Fine, you can push me, but you can't do that to your problems. This guy will be back and you will do something stupid. Remember I predicted it first."

And the thing Donghyuck hates the most about it is that despite everything, Jaemin is usually right.

*

"Again," Johnny says.

It's the fourth time they stop somewhere in the middle of the song. Taeyong and Yuta don't say anything; it's Johnny's call to make, since his bass controls the flow of the entire thing. Donghyuck takes a deep breath and prepares to sing from the beginning, but Yuta doesn't start them off this time. Donghyuck glances at him in question, but Yuta isn't looking at him. Taeyong's gaze is also on Johnny, so Donghyuck turns to the tallest of the three. Johnny's eyebrows are furrowed slightly, as his eyes drill into Donghyuck's. Donghyuck gulps.

"You're somewhere else, Hyuck," Johnny says. "You're not into it at all. What's going on?"

Donghyuck sighs and sits down on the floor, picking at a loose thread in his sock. The rest of the band joins him after a second. Donghyuck tells them everything, which might not be the smartest, since he barely knows them, but as mentioned before, oversharing is kind of his specialty.

"And it's been three days and he hasn't found me again, and I'm pissed at myself, because I should be happy about being left alone, considering what happened, but I'm antsy all the time, waiting for him to talk to me," he finishes in one breath and rubs his face in frustration. "I guess I don't want him to be a coward after what he did to me."

Johnny, Taeyong and Yuta are gaping at him. Donghyuck purses his lips.

"Well? You've probably had similar situations, right? Any advice?"

Yuta snaps out of it first.

"Not really something like… that," he says. "Sleeping with strangers? Sure, but I mostly remember with whom and how it happened, and why I never talked to them again after. This is some messed up shit. And you've been here what, three weeks?"

"More or less," Donghyuck nods, a little disappointed.

"If you're so restless, why don't you find him and ask him what his deal is?" Johnny suggests.

"Don't be stupid, Johnny, that would make him lose," Taeyong says immediately and Donghyuck's glad he doesn't have to explain it to at least one of them. "He was the one who challenged, the next move should be done by that guy."

"But it's Hyuck who has a problem with how things are going?" Johnny reminds, confused.

Donghyuck and Taeyong rolls their eyes at the same time and then smile at each other.

"That guy has to mull over the decision what to do next," Taeyong explains. "Hyuck can't show he cares, because then he could be taken advantage of again."

"So you need a distraction," Yuta grins mischievously. "I know just the place."

"Yuta," Taeyong and Johnny sigh.

"What," Yuta huffs, defensive. He looks at Donghyuck, eyes glinting. "From what I gathered, you like to party."

Donghyuck nods, unsure, but he doesn't protest, when Yuta declares the end of practice and herds them all out of the studio. Taeyong and Johnny seem to be going along with it for now, too. They get into Yuta's beat up car and let him take them to his apartment.

Donghyuck looks around curiously. It's a musician's apartment, posters of bands covering every wall, pieces of instruments strewn across the small space. There is a roommate, too, and he seems at peace with drowning in the music around him.

"This is Taeil," Yuta introduces offhandedly. And then addresses Taeil, "We're going to _Highway to Heaven_, you coming?"

Taeil stands up from one of the chairs in the tiny kitchen and offers Donghyuck his hand to shake with a nice, wide smile.

"Do I have to change?" he asks Yuta.

Yuta looks him up and down and then, without any preamble, catches his arm to pull him close and press a hard kiss to his mouth. Taeil's eyes widen and he slaps Yuta's arm urgently.

"We have a guest, you animal," he hisses, when Yuta lets him go.

"He just told us the story of his life," Yuta waves it off. "Barely a guest at all."

Donghyuck can't help but grin at the blush on Taeil's cheeks.

"I'm also super gay," he adds helpfully. "So don't worry about it."

"See?" Yuta points. "And yes, babe, you need to change. I won't take you out, if you're wearing granny clothes."

Taeil slaps him again. Donghyuck thinks he's going to like him.

Yuta pulls Donghyuck into one of the rooms and opens a gigantic closet, ruffling through it and throwing a few pieces of clothing at Donghyuck's head.

"You're not going out like that, either, so better get in here!" he calls out to Johnny and Taeyong, who stayed in the kitchen to chat with Taeil.

Johnny and Taeyong are reluctant at best, but indulge Yuta anyway and Donghyuck loves that kind of friendship the most. Once Yuta is satisfied with how they're presenting, they get back in the car and drive downtown.

Donghyuck likes clubbing, but it's been close to a year, since he did it last. It's thrilling to step into the building. The lights are dim and changing subtly enough not to give him an immediate headache, and the music is exciting, but not too invasive. Donghyuck loves the bass he can feel in his bones. Yuta pulls Taeil to the dancefloor as soon as they get there, but Johnny and Taeyong turn to the bar. Taeyong grabs Donghyuck's hand and laces their fingers to make sure he doesn't get lost.

"You're here again?" the bartender drawls.

He's a petite guy with multitude of piercings in his ears and catlike eyes. He's wearing a mesh croptop that would look good on Renjun. His nipples are pierced, too.

"You know you love us," Johnny grins.

"That's Ten," Taeyong tells Donghyuck.

Ten notices their joined hands and gives Donghyuck a curious once over.

"So not your type," he says to Taeyong. "Are you trying something out of your usual zone?"

Taeyong rolls his eyes.

"This is Donghyuck," he says pointedly. "Our new vocalist."

"That proves nothing," Ten says, already in the middle of pouring drinks for them.

Taeyong huffs in irritation.

"Well, actually," Donghyuck says very seriously, "I wouldn't blame you for going out of your usual zone for this," he gestures at himself.

Taeyong blinks at him and then starts laughing. He's very cute, when he laughs. Donghyuck is proud of himself for making him do it. Johnny is grinning fondly, as he watches Taeyong.

"Okay, Mr. Narcissism Is My Middle Name," Ten says, clearly unimpressed. "What do you want to drink?"

They spend a few hours at the club, drinking, dancing and chatting, and when they leave, at an ass o'clock in the morning, Yuta slurs, Taeil's arm draped firmly over his shoulders, "See, that's what having fun should look like. Screw frat parties, they're nothing more than douche gatherings."

Donghyuck agrees with that wholeheartedly. Yuta turns out to be an extremely intelligent species, after all.

"Hey, I was in a frat," Johnny says, but he doesn't seem too offended.

Yuta looks at him, deadpan.

"I said what I said."

Johnny tries to glare at him, but forgets about it, when Taeyong trips and leans heavily on him, giggling. Johnny holds him up like he weighs nothing at all. They're all too drunk to drive, so they leave Yuta's car and walk to the nearest bus stop. Donghyuck decides to go back on foot, because it's close to campus from here. He says bye to his band and Taeil, gets a warm hug from Johnny and Taeyong, and leaves them there, in a better mood than he's been all week.

He calls Jaemin on the way back, telling him everything that happened today, and Jaemin is adamant about going to the club himself by the time they finish talking. Jeno is asleep, when Donghyuck sneaks into the room, snoring softly. Donghyuck crawls into his bed and dozes off completely content.

*

"Hi."

Donghyuck yells a _yes!_ in his head. He slowly looks up from his carbonara. Everyone was busy today and Donghyuck was doomed to eat lunch alone, but turns out it payed off. The guy is standing over him, and there is something different about his eyes today, they seem sharper at the ends, determined.

"Hi," Donghyuck says and gestures at the seat opposite of him.

The guy glances at it, back at Donghyuck's face, and finally sits down.

"So I've been thinking," he says. His voice is different today, too, a whole new level of hoarseness to it, and Donghyuck tries to focus back on the words. "We got off on the wrong foot here-"

Donghyuck snorts.

"You think?"

The guy frowns slightly. His lower lips looks like it's permanently pursed. His hair is tousled, swept up in a messy way that's doing things to Donghyuck.

"Anyway, yeah, I'm Mark," the guy says, reaching out his hand.

Donghyuck hesitates only for a second, before grabbing it to shake it. Mark's fingers are bigger than his and more calloused, easily covering Donghyuck's slimmer, softer ones. They're also incredibly warm and Donghyuck doesn't really want to let go.

"Donghyuck," he says quietly. "But you probably know that, right? I'm the only one who doesn't remember what happened."

Mark clears his throat and withdraws his hand, suddenly awkward again.

"No, actually, you never told me your name," he admits.

Donghyuck guesses they were both focused on other things that night. He tries not to feel spiteful.

"Okay, Mark," he takes a bite of his pasta, as if everything is fine and easy. "You're here because you want the beanie back, right? What about your jeans?"

"I don't care about them that much," Mark shrugs. "Plus, I have yours."

"Right," Donghyuck nods faux enthusiastically. "So that's all? You want it back?" Mark jerks his head in confirmation. "Fine," Donghyuck decides. "You'll get it," Mark perks up immediately, but Donghyuck isn't done, "but! You're gonna do everything I want you to until I'm satisfied."

Mark blinks at him, first in surprise, then in irritation. His face is very expressive, Donghyuck likes it.

"Last I checked, slavery hasn't been a thing in this country for a long time," Mark says coldly.

Donghyuck feels mildly indignant that Mark has the nerve to tell him taking advantage of a person is a dick move. It's a little too hypocritical for Donghyuck's taste.

"I didn't mean it like that," he says, voice too cheerful. "But you'd know all about making people do things regardless of their will, wouldn't you."

Mark frowns in confusion, but Donghyuck doesn't help him figure it out. After a few seconds, Mark's face falls.

"Listen, I don't know what you think happened, but I swear-"

"It's fine," Donghyuck interrupts, exasperated. "I'm over it, you don't have to explain yourself. Expect me to find you next time and take up a little bit of your time. I can do that much, right? Or is it too manipulative?"

"No, it's-" Mark shakes his head, his words jumbled up. "Okay, do that, I guess? But like, what do you- what are your intentions?"

Donghyuck shrugs.

"I guess you'll have to find out for yourself."

Mark stares at him for another minute, gaze focused, like he's trying to figure out the way Donghyuck's mind works. Donghyuck likes that look a lot. Mark isn't going to come up with an explanation, though, because there isn't one. Even Donghyuck doesn't know where he's going with this.

"Okay then," Mark mutters finally and gets up, throwing one last glance at Donghyuck before he says a quiet, "Bye, Donghyuck," and leaves.

And Donghyuck likes the way he said his name, too.

*

"That's creepy," Chenle says. "Like, both of you are creepy in a slightly different way," he shrugs. "Then again, maybe it works out somehow because of that?"

Donghyuck lets him babble, lying on the floor and coming up with what he actually wants to make Mark do in exchange for the beanie. They just finished the next part of their project and Donghyuck's tired. They couldn't even go to Chenle's super fancy house today, because of some family thing, so they're stuck at Donghyuck's dorm. Jeno is about to get back, so they decided to stop their work. 

"Have you considered just asking him what happened? And giving him his things back, so that he'd leave you alone?" Chenle asks very helpfully.

"I don't want him to tell me what happened," Donghyuck sighs, staring into the void under his bed. "I couldn't hold it over his head then, and besides, he could be lying to me. He knows I don't remember a single thing, it's easy to come up with a convenient story."

"I guess," Chenle hums and climbs down from Jeno's bed to join him on the floor. "And the other question?"

Donghyuck scoffs, annoyed at the clever little brat.

"Fine, I kinda don't wanna just end it yet, okay? It's an interesting thing, nothing like his has ever happened to me before."

Chenle considers this and says, "Once, I got kidnapped for ransom."

Donghyuck gapes at him incredulously and Chenle chuckles.

"My parents didn't want to pay, so I stayed there for three days, until the cops found me. It was pretty interesting, too, so I get it."

"Did you just compare sleeping with a stranger to being kidnapped," Donghyuck deadpans.

Chenle shrugs as well as he can with one of his shoulders supporting his weight. He's grinning, his eyes reduced to tiny, glinting slits.

The door opens.

"Uh, am I interrupting something?" Jeno asks, throwing his bag on his bed. "You guys look like you're performing some kind of ritual."

"We're calling Satan to solve our problems for us," Donghyuck says without missing a beat. "All we were missing was a sacrifice, but look, you're finally here!"

Jeno rolls his eyes, but he's smiling. Chenle laughs straight into Donghyuck's ear, and for the next minute, Donghyuck's sure he lost hearing in it.

"Wanna watch a movie or something?" Jeno asks before Donghyuck can strangle Chenle. "You're not doing anything for school, right?"

They watch The Mummy, which Jeno declares as the best movie ever made, and Donghyuck even can't argue with him about it. Turns out Chenle is scared of bugs, so he screeches demonically every time the scarabs appear. It's pretty fun.

"Jaemin said his roommate is coming back tomorrow," Jeno informs them. "Chenle, do you know the guy?"

Chenle raises his head from where it's buried in Donghyuck's armpit.

"No? Who is he?"

"Jisung Park," Donghyuck says. They both turn to him immediately. "What? I know everything about Jaemin's life," he brags, smiling sweetly at Jeno, "and I mean _everything_."

Jeno flushes, looks back at the screen quickly. Donghyuck tries to remember what Jaemin told him about his roommate.

"He's a pretty awkward kid, apparently. He dances, too," Jeno perks up at that. "And Jaemin's reports have always been full of his blind, motherly love bullshit, which means that guy provokes Jaemin to take care of him, consciously or not. Oh, and I also heard that he's pretty mean," this time, it's Chenle, whose interest seems to be piqued. "Anyway, let's just wait and see."

When Chenle leaves, Donghyuck calls Jaemin, puts him on speaker and tells him and Jeno everything that happened today. Jeno is, for the most part, confused, so Donghyuck fills him in on the beanie thing. Jaemin is torn between thinking it's a bad idea and wanting to see where it's going to go.

"What do you even want him to do?" he asks curiously. "You can't like, blackmail him."

"I think it's more extortion than anything," Jeno pipes up. "I mean, it's just a beanie and you want him to do things for it."

"It sounds super ominous," Jaemin adds.

Donghyuck is back to lying on the floor and he rolls over a few times in frustration.

"I'm not gonna make him do anything weird, I just wanna know what kind of person he is," he huffs, indignant.

He doesn't even know why he can't seem to let go, but he's intrigued by Mark and, despite declaring otherwise, maybe a little bit curious about the night they spent together.

"Okay, pettiness I get, more than anyone else on the planet probably, but I have a feeling this has something to do with the fact that he's hot," Jaemin quips.

"Well, duh," Donghyuck mutters. They should really vacuum. Then again, maybe he doesn't want to find out what happened at that party and get to know Mark first. He's not sure. "I wouldn't wanna know him, if I didn't like his face even a little. But I told you, right? There is gonna be no romcom story."

"Fine," Jaemin sighs. "You're gonna do whatever you want anyway, no matter what I think about it. Just be careful, okay? Neither of us knows him, he could be a grade A douche, especially that you don't know what he did to you."

"Maybe we should try and find him," Jeno suggests. "Like, on the internet. Or ask Chenle, he told me he's good at finding things out."

"Of course he is," Donghyuck mumbles. "And I don't wanna stalk him," Jeno frowns, about to protest, but Donghyuck adds, "not because I have anything against looking people up on the internet. I just- it's more fun, if I do this on my own."

Jeno doesn't look convinced. Jaemin is silent on the other side of the call for a moment and then says, "Okay. You have my blessing. Just tell me the second you suspect he's not a good guy."

It's not an offer or a suggestion, it's a condition. Donghyuck feels like he's being nagged at by a parent again. He can't say he hates it. He also knows Jaemin would probably do something similar in a situation like this, which is comforting. Donghyuck can live with the fact that he's stupid, if his best friend is just as dumb.

"Deal," he accepts graciously.

Jeno looks between him and the phone, then shakes his head.

"You guys are so weird," he says.

"Then you fit right in," Donghyuck says at the same time as Jaemin purrs coquettishly, "Would you like to see for yourself just how weird I can get?"

Jeno flushes and promptly hangs up on him. Donghyuck laughs at his shocked face.

"Stop being so shy, he's using that to his advantage," he tells Jeno helpfully.

"I just," Jeno shakes his head like a puppy fresh out of the bath. "No one's ever been like that towards me, it's- it's a lot."

Donghyuck sobers up a little.

"Do you like him?" he asks carefully.

Jeno's eyes narrow.

"You think I'm gonna talk to you about that, when I know the next thing you'll do is tell him everything?"

"You're getting smarter, who would have known," Donghyuck teases, sitting up.

Jeno huffs, crossing his arms on his chest. It's pretty late, so they settle in to sleep. Jeno is quiet and Donghyuck doesn't interrupt the silence until the lights are out and they're both in their beds.

"I wouldn't tell him," he whispers to the ceiling. "You're my friend now, too."

He feels strange, a little vulnerable saying that out loud, but if nothing else, he's loyal to a fault, and once he decided he wouldn't let anything happen to Jeno at that party, Jeno was already his.

It takes Jeno a few seconds to answer and Donghyuck almost thinks he fell asleep.

"I know," Jeno mumbles quietly and Donghyuck's chest tightens with dumb emotions. "I can't tell you, though, because I don't know. I just need to figure it out for myself first," there is a pause. "It's nice that we're friends. I was kinda lacking in that department."

Donghyuck feels full and maybe a little proud of himself, when he finally falls asleep.

*

It's three days later, when Donghyuck finds Mark in the library. His stomach tingles from nervous excitement, as he sits in the empty chair next to Mark. Mark is staring at a textbook with unseeing eyes and doesn't notice him, until Donghyuck pokes his arm with a finger. Then, he jumps up, startled and confused, and his gaze settles on Donghyuck's face. His hair is an unkempt mess and there are glasses sitting low on his nose. His eyes are softer today, partly covered by the frames, not as round or as sharp as Donghyuck had the pleasure of seeing them before.

"Hi," Donghyuck says, because Mark started both of their interactions with that, so who is he to mess with familiarity.

"Hi," Mark croaks. 

His voice is raspy and low, and it runs in a shiver down Donghyuck's spine.

"Do you have any more classes today?" Donghyuck asks casually.

Mark sighs and rubs his eyes, the glasses jumping over his fingers.

"No," he says. "Is this the moment, when you take up a little bit of my time?"

Donghyuck thinks about it for a second, looks down at the textbook and hums.

"Do you have some kind of test tomorrow?"

"No," Mark says again. "Next week."

"Perfect," Donghyuck claps his hands. "Yes, this is the moment when I take up a little bit of your time."

"And what do you want to do with it?" Mark asks.

He seems awfully tired. Donghyuck closes the textbook, startling Mark.

"You'll see," he says. "Pack up, we're getting out of here."

"Wait, what?" Mark blurts out, his eyes getting round again. "I can't, I just told you I have a test and I know jack shit, okay? I have to study! Where do you even want to go?"

Donghyuck sighs with as much drama as he can put into it and gives Mark a deadpan look. It's ridiculous, he can't connect this guy to someone who takes advantage of people at parties at all.

"That's why I said you'll see," he articulates slowly and pointedly. "And you said you have a whole week. I have to tell you, my intuition is crazy and it's telling me that you're not particularly familiar with the concept of fun. And we're going to change that, right now," he offers Mark a devilish grin. "Pack up and prepare for the best time of your life."

Mark is staring at him like he's considering taking him to a psychiatric ward. Donghyuck raises his eyebrows, waiting. Finally, Mark not only cracks, he also takes the bait.

"How do you know I can't have fun? We met at a party," he says, all defensive, but remembers how they really met and instantly gets sheepish.

Donghyuck grins, watching him pack the textbook.

"I'm gonna let you prove you can," he says generously.

Mark snorts and it's such a weird feeling to see him react like that. Like they know each other, like this isn't Donghyuck's whim caused by a series of random events. 

"Come on, Mark," he says, leaning close with a smirk.

Mark throws him a sideways glance and shakes his head, but he's kind of smiling.

"You might be a demon," he says.

Donghyuck stands up, satisfied.

"I might," he agrees.

Mark follows him out of the building with no more protests.

"So why are we even doing this?" he asks, as they're walking through the campus. "I thought you'd ask for like, money or something."

Donghyuck turns to look at him incredulously, self-righteous anger taking over for just a second.

"Is that really who you think I am? Did you gather that, when I was drugged up?"

"What, no- I'm, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that!" Mark's arms are right out flailing, his eyes round yet again and Donghyuck calms down. "It's just kinda, you know, weird that you'd wanna spend time with me, that's all!"

"Okay, listen," Donghyuck sighs. "I don't really care what happened at that party. Call me stupid or strange, or whatever, but maybe I'm thinking that the fact I stole your super important beanie by accident means something. Maybe it's fine to explore. I wanna do a lot of stuff, since I'm finally here, and I happen to want to do some stuff with you right now. Think of this as a lunatic's whim," he smiles at Mark, crooked and something else than happy. "You don't question a lunatic's actions, right? Just go with it, Mark. Live a little. What do you have to lose?"

Mark is looking at him in that calculating way again, like he's trying to get into his head and solve the mysteries hidden there.

"Nah," he mutters after a second. "You're no lunatic. I'm gonna go with the demon theory," he scoffs. "But it's true I have nothing to lose."

Donghyuck guesses than if nothing else, at least they're not awkward with each other. He leads them to a place Chenle recommended and they even talk, but not about anything important anymore. Donghyuck can do idle chitchat like a pro, though, so commenting the weather or the people on the street, or any kind of generic thing is more than fine. Mark seems to have grown a little more comfortable around him by the time they stop in front of a gaming center.

"This is your definition of fun?" Mark asks.

"Why, you above playing games?" Donghyuck hums.

It's interesting to observe Mark's reactions, to see him as just another guy instead of this messed up image Donghyuck's brain conjured when it couldn't remember shit after the party.

"Dude, playing games is my definition," Mark says and he smiles for real now, and Donghyuck stares.

They go inside and Mark seems properly excited now, his tiredness magically gone. Donghyuck is glad he decided to do this. They go from one machine to the next, shooting at zombies, dancing, riding motorcycles, fighting each other. Mark is competitive and Donghyuck is enjoying himself so much, especially that every game Mark challenges him to, Donghyuck wins, and Mark gets more and more driven. By the time they leave, Donghyuck collected a few plastic prices he doesn't really know the story of, and Mark has laughed openly four times. His giggle is the most ridiculous sound Donghyuck's ever heard and he can't help but react to it by smiling. Mark explains every price to him with childish enthusiasm, as they walk back towards the campus.

"How can you be so good at games and not know what this is?" Mark asks, showing him something that looks like a very ugly ring.

Donghyuck shrugs.

"Don't care, you can keep those."

Mark's eyes shine.

"Dude! You serious?"

Donghyuck grins.

"Sure."

They don't speak for a while and not speaking with Mark is as nice as winning with him, just in a different way. Then, when they reach the dorms and Mark turns to walk to his room that must be in a different building, he stops and gives Donghyuck another searching look.

"Okay, admit that you wanted me to be an asshole and that's the point of all this," he says with narrowed eyes.

Donghyuck feels a little taken aback, but he doesn't have any reason not to be painfully bold with Mark, right?

"Fine. Maybe a little," he admits with a grimace. "I guess I'm not as over it as I thought I was. Not remembering what I did sucks."

"Donghyuck, I can tell you what-" Mark starts, clearly exasperated.

"No, I don't wanna hear the whole story from you just like that," Donghyuck cuts him off quickly. "It might wanna make me punch you and never talk to you again. I don't want my impression of you to come from what I don't remember, because that wouldn't be fair to either of us. And I did kinda have fun tonight," he adds with a small grin.

Mark just stands there for a second, looking dumb.

"So that means you wanna meet again? Get to know me?" he asks, bewildered. "Why?"

"Like I told you," Donghyuck rolls his eyes. "I want to explore. You know your way around, you can show me things. It's kinda thrilling, an adventure. I also told you I think it wasn't a coincidence I switched our pants, even if it makes me sound batshit crazy."

Mark is quiet, contemplative. He looks tired again, but in a good way, from burning calories laughing, not agonizing over a difficult test.

"An adventure," he repeats finally. "Okay, but like, you probably think you can't trust me, right? Isn't that kinda spoiling your fun?

"Not really. It actually makes it all a little bit more exciting. And you don't have a choice, but to put up with me."

Mark raises his eyebrows that are almost as round as his eyes.

"I thought you were above blackmail," he says, but it doesn't sound like an accusation.

Donghyuck smirks.

"I'm above extortion. There's a difference," he states faux seriously. Mark looks at him like he's not sure what to do now, like he's torn between going along with it and calling the cops on Donghyuck. "Okay, if you're gonna look at me like that, we can stop it right here," Donghyuck offers with a little sigh. "I'll get you the beanie and we'll forget about everything. We'll pretend we never met and get on with our lives. How about that."

He just admitted that the stupid hat is nothing more than an excuse to him, but he had kind of already hinted at that earlier, with the whole I-think-the-fate-made-me-take-your-beanie-to-let-us-meet speech. At least he had enough sense to make it sound less desperate and ominous. The ball is in Mark's court now and Donghyuck shouldn't care, if Mark decided to snuff it all out before it began for good, but he does. Damn Jaemin and his romcom story talk.

Mark sighs, too, shakes his head with a strange little smile.

"Everyone needs a little adventure sometimes, right?" he says, raising his arms, palms up, as if saying _what the hell_.

Donghyuck hates that something in him settles at the words. He gives a little wave.

"See you around, Mark," he says softly.

"Have a good night, Donghyuck," says Mark, just as soft.

Donghyuck's heart is beating more quickly than usual, when he takes the elevator, and he thinks that maybe, just maybe, this is a start of something.

*

"Let me sum it all up," Johnny says with an exhausted sigh. "You manipulated the poor guy, made him indulge you on your crazy adventure or whatever and convinced him it's a great idea to continue this relation, all because you don't know, if he actually took advantage of you at that party, and you think it was fate that made you two meet again, and you're intrigued."

"Pretty much, yeah," Donghyuck nods, grabbing another handful of chips.

They're taking a break from their practice and Donghyuck decided to update the band on his life.

"That's so creepy," Yuta mutters at the same time as Taeyong says, "That's so romantic."

They look at each other in surprise.

"I'd say it is more creepy," Donghyuck judges with a shrug. "I have no idea why I wanna get to know him and it's not like I've ever believed in fate or whatever, I just know we wouldn't have met again, if not for that stupid beanie, because he wouldn't have approached me, if I didn't steal it from him. By accident, for the record."

"You don't know that," Johnny protests. "Even if you don't remember him, he remembers you. Maybe he would have wanted to meet you anyway."

"Well, I guess we'll never find out," Donghyuck steals Yuta's water, receiving a murderous look.

"I don't think it's creepy," Taeyong shakes his head, resting it on Yuta's shoulder. "Your relation or acquaintance or however you wanna call it is born from an unusual event, which is a secret for you. Mark knows that secret and you're curious. It's natural. It's in human nature to be drawn to secrets. It's also in human nature to want to win."

"Wait, I don't follow," Johnny says. "How is winning connected to any of this?"

Taeyong's smile is secretive and his eyes deep, as they look into Donghyuck's own.

"Think about it, Johnny. Why do those escape the room games exist? People want to solve mysteries, but they don't want it to be easy. And Hyuck, who's particularly driven by his need to win everything, will want to discover everything on his own, without any hints or help. Am I close?"

Donghyuck grins and nods.

"So what you're saying is that he has two Marks right now, the one he's met now and the one he's met at the party and doesn't remember," Yuta catches on. "And he wants to figure out how they're the same person?"

"As expected, you're better at this than Johnny," Taeyong raises his hand and Yuta slaps it with his own in a high five.

"Hey!" Johnny protests. "I wasn't a psychology major, remember? Don't gang up on me!"

"You were in a frat," Yuta says, deadpan. "It would have canceled out even philosophy."

Johnny obviously takes offense to that, because he grabs a bag of chips and goes to sulk over his bass guitar. Donghyuck laughs at his antics.

"You're more interesting than I thought, Hyuck," Taeyong says easily. "It's nice to have someone new to analyze."

"You can make a project out of me, I don't mind," Donghyuck says with a grin. "If it serves to improve your boring, miserable lives even a little."

"Ouch," Yuta hisses, but he's smiling that sharp smile of his. "Let's see how your colorful life translates to singing, because you have sucked today so far."

Taeyong slaps his arm, as Donghyuck pouts.

"Don't be mean to the kid, Nakamoto," Taeyong admonishes, but he's giggling.

Donghyuck throws everything else out of his mind, as he grabs the mic.

*

"What."

"Where are you?!" Chenle screeches into the phone and Donghyuck grimaces.

"On my way to the cafeteria? What the hell happened to you?"

"Oh my god, please come here soon," Chenle blurts out hastily and Donghyuck speeds up immediately. 

It's the first time he's ever heard Chenle say please.

"I'll be there in a minute, what's going on?"

"Jisung Park is here," the words tumble out of Chenle's mouth so fast, it's hard to understand them, but Donghyuck is grateful he at least isn't distressed enough to slip into Chinese.

"Okay? And?" he asks, not really seeing the problem.

"And he's the most cute boy I've ever seen in my life?!" Chenle's voice is so high, Donghyuck has to put the phone away from his ear.

"Cutest," he corrects absentmindedly.

"That's what I just said!" Chenle squeals.

It finally reaches Donghyuck's brain.

"Wait, you're into guys?"

"Didn't you listen to me?! That's what I've been telling you this whole time!"

"It's been like, seven seconds," Donghyuck says. "And you never told me you were into guys? What the hell, Le, I thought we were friends!"

"I kinda just found out myself, so don't be a bitch and just come here, I'm having a crisis!" Chenle whimpers.

Huh, Donghyuck thinks, opening the cafeteria's door.

"I'm here."

"Meet me in the bathroom," Chenle says before hanging up.

Jaemin notices him across the hall full of people and waves, but Donghyuck gestures at the bathroom and Jaemin shoots him a thumbs up. Donghyuck finds Chenle in front of the sinks, pacing the length of the room back and forth.

"Okay, what the fuck do you mean you just found out?"

Chenle stops and runs to him, eyes wide.

"I've never been into anyone before," he declares. Donghyuck thanks the gods that the bathroom is empty except for them. "Ever," Chenle stresses. "I thought that maybe one day I'd meet a pretty girl with long legs and woo her with my rich genius agenda."

"That's-" Donghyuck pauses. "I could have lived my whole life without hearing that sentence. Anyway, so what? Jisung Park is cute and you're a little gay for him. It's fine. No need to freak out."

"No, but you don't get it," Chenle says, gravely serious. "It's my first crush ever and he's Jaemin's roommate. He's gonna be in our lives from now on and I don't know how to act around him."

"Maybe you should have chosen the drama major," Donghyuck suggests helpfully.

"Hyuck, come on," Chenle whines, grabbing his arms and shaking him a little. "Jaemin introduced him, I got brain damage and tripped, and faceplanted on the floor. At his feet."

Donghyuck can't help the snort that leaves his throat and Chenle right out wails.

"That was his reaction, too! What am I supposed to do? Maybe I should go back to Shanghai."

"If Jaemin ever accuses me of being a dramatic bitch, I'm gonna tell him about this," Donghyuck says, amused.

"No!" Chenle whines, shaking him again. "You can't tell Jaemin! He's like a middle aged housewife, he's gonna want to play matchmaking or something! Or he'll hate me for crushing on his son!"

"Oh, I'm definitely telling him about the middle aged housewife," Donghyuck laughs, grabbing Chenle's hands to stop him from the continuous assault. "And right now you're going to walk out there and pretend like nothing happened, and be your usual, confident, annoying, obnoxiously loud self. Come on."

He drags a protesting Chenle out to the hall and Chenle stops clinging to him only when they're close enough to be noticed. Jisung Park looks kind of like a mouse in Donghyuck's opinion, but to each his own, right? Not like Mark is the definition of pretty, or even handsome. Not like Donghyuck is considering Mark in terms of a crush, because that would just be ridiculous.

"Hyuck! Fucking finally," Jaemin says, gesturing grandly at Jisung Park. "Meet my son, Jisung."

"I'm not your son," Jisung protests, politely standing up to shake Donghyuck's hand.

"Be a good boy Jisung, I didn't raise you like that," Jaemin admonishes, but he's clearly delighted at the prospect of finally being able to introduce Jisung to the rest of them.

"You didn't raise me," Jisung sighs with an eyeroll.

"That's what I just said," Jaemin says distractedly.

Renjun is sitting next to him, looking at him with poorly masked fondness. Jeno took it upon himself to comfort Chenle, who is now buried into his side, sulking. Donghyuck glances at Jisung, but the guy seems to be at ease among them all. He also seems to be throwing abortive glances at Chenle. Donghyuck smirks.

"So, Jisung," he starts casually. "Are you gay or boring?"

"Donghyuck!" Jaemin hisses, but he should have known Donghyuck is going to do something like that, seriously.

He must really care about Jisung. 

Renjun snorts a laugh and promptly chokes on the bite of pasta he just took. Jaemin claps his back, giving Donghyuck the stink eye, but Donghyuck is focused on Jisung. Jisung is staring at him dumbfounded, blinking in confusion, a slight blush coloring his cheeks, and Donghyuck might be starting to see what Chenle meant by "the most cute boy" earlier.

"I, uh, sorry, what?" Jisung says.

Donghyuck tries to get over his moronsexuality. He doesn't want to hit on Jaemin's son, no way in hell.

"I asked, if you're gay or if you're boring," Donghyuck repeats slowly.

"That means straight in Donghyuck's language," Jaemin heaves a huge sigh and glares. "Don't ask him these things out of nowhere! Not everyone is as open about this stuff as you!"

"Straight people are," Donghyuck says, unfazed. "Which means he doesn't belong in that category."

Jisung's blush deepens and he looks down at his food. Donghyuck glances at Chenle, who has stopped sulking and is now actively paying attention to what's going on.

"I'm, uh, I'm kinda neither," Jisung says quietly.

Chenle deflates in disappointment and Donghyuck can't leave it at that.

"Neither meaning you're somewhere in the middle or like, completely uninterested?"

Jisung looks up and gets even redder, seeing how everyone is waiting for his answer now. Jaemin never gave Donghyuck any valuable info on Jisung, just his obsessed, motherly crap, and now that Donghyuck got to meet him, he can't not know those things.

"Somewhere in the middle, maybe," Jisung offers with a nervous giggle. "I don't know, I've never really tried to find out."

"And you never will," Jaemin declares. "You're going to be my sweet, little baby until you die."

"You'll die first," Jisung tells him and it's unexpected enough to make Donghyuck and Renjun huff a laugh.

"Let the kid experiment," Jeno says easily, with his sunny smile in place. "It's not like you didn't, and that's when you were a lot younger than him."

Donghyuck gasps, turning to Jeno in surprise.

"He told you his self discovery story?!"

Jeno shrugs, meek.

"What's the story?" Chenle asks quickly.

"Of course I told him!" Jaemin exclaims. "We're best friends now!"

"Hey, he was my best friend first!" Donghyuck protests.

"To be fair, he did tell me his story first," Jeno says to Jaemin with a little shrug.

Jaemin smirks.

"Yeah, but did he hear _your_ story?"

Donghyuck clutches his chest, looking at Jeno with betrayal.

"How could you! I thought we bonded!"

"Can you just tell me all of the stories?" Chenle cuts in again.

"Um, guys? People are staring," Jisung observes, but it doesn't look like he cares much.

Donghyuck's gaze catches on Renjun in the middle of the chaos and stays there, because Renjun's face is strange. Donghyuck guesses Renjun knows every single story and isn't sure how to feel about them. Or maybe he's recalling his own. 

"Okay, I have class, so I'll be getting away from you animals now," he says just as Donghyuck gets curious.

The atmosphere changes immediately and Jaemin catches his wrist to stop him.

"Tonight?" he asks, following a standing up Renjun with his gaze.

"Yeah," Renjun nods and smiles, but it doesn't quite reach his eyes.

"What's tonight?" Chenle asks immediately.

Renjun responds in Mandarin and Chenle shows him his tongue, which means it was something rude.

"Bye, Jun," Jeno waves easily and Renjun does smile this time, as he waves back.

"Nice to meet you, Jisung Park," he says and Jisung nods, and then they're Renjun-less.

Donghyuck finds Jaemin's gaze and holds it with a nonverbal question. Jaemin rolls his eyes, but nods.

They finish eating without any more drama and file out of the cafeteria one by one, until it's just Jaemin and Donghyuck. 

"No, I'm not going to talk to him about my feelings," Jaemin says before Donghyuck can ask. "I don't know what we're gonna talk about, actually. He just likes to have a talk once in a while, just the two of us, and it seems like he needs it today, that's it."

"So you're just gonna talk," Donghyuck says pointedly.

Jaemin narrows his eyes.

"Yes, Hyuck, people do that sometimes."

"Fine," Donghyuck lets it go. "Let me know how it went, I'm late for my voice class."

Jaemin agrees and tells him to get the hell out already.

*

"Hi," Donghyuck says dutifully.

Mark turns towards him and the slight difference in height is messing with Donghyuck's head, because if Mark leaned in, he could kiss him right on the nose and it would be cheesy and cute, and Donghyuck needs to stop. Mark smiles, his face scrunching up ridiculously, and Donghyuck almost snorts at his weird fantasies. One would think Donghyuck would be fantasizing about sex or at least making out, but no, fucking nose kisses.

"Hi," Mark says, his voice going all soft and Donghyuck's stomach tingles.

"So I've been thinking," Donghyuck says to get a damn grip. "And I decided it's your turn to pick what we're gonna be doing."

"Why?" Mark is still smiling. They're standing near the information board by the administration building. "I thought you had this whole agenda and you didn't want me to like, have an opinion, or something."

"That's true," Donghyuck nods, gravely serious. "An opinion, no, but my agenda graciously allows you to be my guide in life. For the time being, of course. And without actually trying to guide me in life. You're a very physical guide, okay? No attempts at changing my perfect self for the better."

Mark's grin widens.

"I wouldn't dare," he promises and now Donghyuck's heart is tingling, too.

"Okay, then show me what a pretty, adventurous boy like me can do in a city like this."

Mark scoffs, but he's doing that thing, where he's looking at Donghyuck from under his lashes, curious and fond. 

"Come on, pretty and adventurous, we're gonna hit the beach."

Donghyuck knows Mark is mocking him, but he does it in an almost flirty way. Donghyuck's heart takes that very personally. Mark leads him out of campus and down the busy streets, because he claims the weather is too good for public transport.

"Afraid of sweaty people?" Donghyuck teases and Mark giggles.

"It's my biggest fear," he says, nodding solemnly. "Anyway, you should see the city, too. We can face sweaty people on our way back, if you want."

"You think I decided to live on campus just to take the bus every chance I get?" Donghyuck snorts.

"I think living outside of campus is hella expensive, so unless you're crazy rich, you probably didn't have a choice," Mark muses.

"Fine, you got me there," Donghyuck admits. "I'm gonna have to find a job soon."

"What would you wanna do?" Mark asks, all casual and hot under the scorching Californian sun.

His hair looks shiny and amazing today, falling softly into his eyes, and he's wearing contacts. Donghyuck kind of misses the glasses, but at least tiredness seems to be gone as well.

"I don't know," Donghyuck hums. "Something simple, where I'd get money for not really doing anything."

"I wouldn't expect any less," Mark says with a laugh and it's stupid.

He can't be the same guy that used Donghyuck like the biggest asshole.

They talk about their lives then, about Korea and about Canada, where Mark lived before coming here. Mark tells him about Los Angeles, where to find good food, where to go for coffee, which places to avoid. Donghyuck drinks it all up, throws in a few sarcastic comments and basks in Mark's reactions that consist mostly of different types of laughs.

Finally, after what feels like a few years, but also just a few minutes, they make it to the beach. And that is a damn sight. Donghyuck is glad he grabbed his sunglasses today, because the sun is a killer and Mark's face is all twisted, as he tries to see anything around him. The sand is almost invisible underneath all the blankets and people, but where Donghyuck can see it, it's so bright, it's almost blinding. Vendors selling food are everywhere, there are surfers running into the water with their boards to catch the waves, and the water is as blue as the sky, if not more. Donghyuck loves it. It's so lively and beautiful, and he can't believe he hasn't made Jaemin take him here yet. He runs and only half pays attention to the fact that Mark follows him. Before he knows it, he's in the water up to his thighs, laughing like crazy. He can smell sunscreen, sand and popcorn, and it tastes like freedom on his tongue. He's been in Los Angeles for almost a month now, and sure, he's lived, made friends, sang to his heart's content and even slept with someone, but he hasn't let himself really embrace being here, out of Korea, possibilities stretching before him, with his very own life to be lived. He loves it.

"Don't drown from that enthusiasm!" Mark calls out to him, still safely on the dry sand.

Donghyuck is in motion before he can think about it and Mark's eyes widen, as he realizes just a second too late. Donghyuck gets ahold of his tee and right out carries him out to the ocean, accompanied by Mark's protesting squeals. Mark takes a sharp breath once Donghyuck dumps him in the water, but there is a glint in his eyes, when he looks up, and Donghyuck doesn't have the time to do anything before he's being splashed. He laughs, giving as good as he gets, and they fight for a while, until there is not an inch of dry space left on either of them. Then, they trudge back to the solid ground, breathless with laughter, and for a second there Donghyuck thinks, screw the other Mark. He can do just fine with this one. But that would be giving up and Donghyuck wants to solve this mystery, because he hates losing.

"You really are a demon," Mark pants, shaking water out of his hair and Donghyuck's hands each to grab a handful for himself.

"That's right, I'm in the process of judging your soul," Donghyuck huffs, wiping his wet sunglasses with his even wetter t-shirt. "If I deem it useful, I'll cleverly convince you to give it over for a small favor."

"You mean, you'll manipulate me to give it over," Mark is grinning widely, all his teeth visible. He winces. "We're gonna be all sticky with salt now, Hyuck! It's all your fault!"

"Was that a veiled suggestion that I owe you a shower?" Donghyuck asks, nudging Mark, as they walk along the beach, their sandaled feet still in water.

Mark glances at him with furrowed eyebrows, and then he must get it, because he scratches the back of his head and his ears turn completely pink. Maybe he gets all asshole-y when he's drunk, Donghyuck reasons to himself. There is no way this boy, who gets shy at the mere mention of shower, is the same one Donghyuck met at the party.

"Shut up," Mark hisses. "I didn't mean it like that."

But his pinky catches on Donghyuck's own and stays there, and Donghyuck's heart is suddenly in his throat.

They don't really talk anymore, and the silence is as comfortable as it was after they played games the other night, only now it's also a little tentative and warm.

"You're a good guide," Donghyuck compliments, once they dry up a little and start going back. "You deserved my number."

Thankfully, he remembered to throw his phone into his bag and leave it all on dry land before succumbing to a water craze. Mark also managed to do that with his backpack before Donghyuck grabbed him. Their phones and books are perfectly safe. Donghyuck reaches out his hand and waits for Mark to drop his phone into it. Mark does so with a bite to his lip, and Donghyuck once again curses Jaemin's stupid fucking premonitions in his head.

"Something tells me you're more of a text kinda guy, so it's fine, if you don't call," Donghyuck says with just a little challenge in his voice.

Mark shrugs and, like the dumbass that he is, lets himself get provoked. Donghyuck guesses he wouldn't be so attracted to him, if it was any different, though.

"It's fine, I'll call. Reversed psychology is the fastest way to get me to do what you want," Mark admits without a shred of self-preservation instincts.

"And why exactly are you telling me, the demon, that valuable piece of information?" Donghyuck asks with a raised eyebrow.

Mark looks at him with his eyes slightly hooded and they're not holding pinkies anymore, but Donghyuck still feels a tingle travel up his arm.

"Because you would have figured it out anyway," Mark says, voice slightly lower than a second ago, slightly more raspy. "I guess now that you gave me your number, we're not gonna have to search the whole campus to find each other, which means you're going to bully me more often. And I'm a pretty simple guy."

_Not as simple as you could be_, Donghyuck thinks, but doesn't say it.

"You've searched the whole campus to find me?" he asks instead with a wistful sign and obnoxious fluttering of eyelashes. "Oh Mark, I'm honored."

"Shut up!" Mark pushes him so hard, Donghyuck stumbles.

He rights himself with an offended gasp, but doesn't tease Mark anymore. It's enough that Mark didn't deny anything.

They go their separate ways by the dorms and Donghyuck hadn't thought he could fall in love with Los Angeles in one day, but he did. He's in love with the beach, with the ocean and with the wide, crowded streets, he's in love with the people and with the sun on his skin. He might also be a tiny, little bit in love with the idea of this Mark, the one who couldn't hold Donghyuck's hand, because he was too shy to do it. But the other Mark, still, intrigues him more.

*

"He's not the guy you slept with," Renjun says decisively. "There is just no way."

"Yeah, how can he be so different? Maybe he has an evil twin?" Jeno adds very helpfully.

Donghyuck rolls his eyes.

"Huh," Jaemin says thoughtfully and everyone turns to him, questioning. "Him being different might not be the point."

"What? What are you talking about?" Jeno asks, ever the confused puppy.

"Look," Jaemin sighs, popping another piece of chocolate into his mouth. "You don't know Hyuck like I do. When you're roofied, it takes a little time to take effect, right? So at that moment, when Hyuck was drunk and it didn't take yet, he might have been the one to attack Mark."

"What?" Renjun says, sounding a little offended on Donghyuck's behalf, and Donghyuck feels warm, knowing that his new friends are such good people.

"No, he's right," Donghyuck sighs. "I get really horny when I'm drunk, it's why we almost slept together."

"Twice," Jaemin reminds with a pinched smile.

"What?" Jeno and Renjun exclaim simultaneously.

Donghyuck wiggles his eyebrows at them, while Jaemin waves his hand impatiently.

"It was like, two years ago, unimportant. What I'm saying right now is that if Donghyuck provoked him, Mark could have just gone along with it. He doesn't necessarily have to be a douche, maybe he was just confused, but not complaining, when a pretty boy threw himself at him."

"Thanks," Donghyuck sends Jaemin a kiss.

All three of his friends grimace and Jaemin flails his hand around, as if to get rid of the kiss. Donghyuck sulks.

"Well, objectively speaking, you are pretty," Renjun admits, looking pained. "But that doesn't mean Mark didn't have a choice, right? A person with solid morals would have gotten you to sleep, not taken advantage of you."

"That is true," Jaemin mutters quietly, lost in thought.

"Okay, how about we talk about something else than my continuous boy drama?" Donghyuck suggests.

Jeno looks like he still can't quite get over the fact Jaemin and Donghyuck almost had sex twice. Donghyuck feels a little sorry for him.

Renjun smiles that one little, sadistic smile of his.

"How about we talk about Chenle and Jisung. It's a girl's night or whatever, after all."

"Look at you, being all into gossip," Donghyuck says, passing Renjun the wine bottle with a wink. "I love that."

"Wait, what about Chenle and Jisung?" Jaemin asks.

Even Jeno looks at him like he just turned into a toaster and back.

"What do you mean, what," he says incredulously. "Chenle is totally crushing on Jisung!"

Jaemin blinks.

"How did I not notice?"

"You were too busy with the whole proud parental figure act," Renjun reminds him kindly. "And by the way, Jisung didn't look completely uninterested himself."

"Ah beautiful, young love," Donghyuck intones.

Jaemin slaps his arm, but he's too distracted for it to hurt.

"Wait. Do we actually know anyone who's straight?"

"Straight people? They exist?" Donghyuck mocks.

"What does it matter?" Jeno shrugs. "It's more interesting this way. Also, if we're already here, I wanted to tell you guys something. I mean, Hyuck already knows. And you two also do, kinda, I've never told you directly."

"Woo, a confession," Donghyuck whispers theatrically.

Jeno throws him a flat look, but Donghyuck's already more than tipsy, so he doesn't care.

"I'm poly," Jeno says. "I hope that's cool with you."

And oh, there is a whole other story hidden in there somewhere, in the way Jeno looks first at Jaemin, then at Renjun, then pointedly at Donghyuck. Donghyuck tries to communicate he won't do anything about it, at least for now, but judging by Jeno's narrowed eyes, he doesn't believe him.

"Look at us," Renjun sighs with a smile. "We're as unconventional as it gets. Why would we have a problem with the fact you can be with more than one person at once?"

Jaemin seems too shocked to say anything and when their gazes meet, Donghyuck knows Jaemin just saw a full handful of new possibilities.

"So that's why you said your self discovery story is complicated," he mumbles.

Jeno nods, not looking at any of them.

"I didn't know how you'd react, if I told you I was in love with two people at the same time, so you got the simpler version," Jeno admits quietly.

"That must have sucked," Donghyuck guesses. "Unless they were okay with it?"

"No," Jeno's smile is sad. "It sucked."

"Well, it's hard to understand for people like me," Donghyuck shrugs. "Maybe they felt like you led them both on."

"Probably, yeah," Jeno sighs.

"What do you mean, people like you?" Renjun asks.

He's hugging the almost empty wine bottle to his chest. Donghyuck can hear someone laugh outside the window.

"I can't imagine being with more than one person at a time," he says.

"Hyuck's the jealous type," Jaemin throws in, teasing.

Donghyuck smirks.

"I can't share."

The topic changes after that and they open another bottle, even though they already emptied two. The more drunk they are, the more giggly and excited they get. It's nice.

"We should go do this at the beach some time," Donghyuck slurs at one point.

"Don't you wanna save the beach for you and Mark?" Jeno asks, wiggling his eyebrows.

Donghyuck wants to hit him, but misses, and Renjun falls to the floor laughing. Jaemin fell asleep on Jeno's bed, Donghyuck has no idea when. 

It's pretty late and they're all wasted, so one by one, they trudge to the bathroom to pee and then Jeno stands over Jaemin, obviously conflicted. Donghyuck clucks his tongue and pushes him slightly. Jeno falls on top of Jaemin with a surprised yelp and Renjun chuckles again. Jaemin grunts, but doesn't wake up, instantly clinging to Jeno. Jeno twists over his shoulder to glare at Donghyuck, but doesn't try to get free. Renjun sobers up a little, watching them, and Donghyuck pulls on his arm to get them both to his bed.

"You'll figure it all out," he mumbles into Renjun's collarbone.

"Or not," Renjun mumbles back, but his breath evens before Donghyuck can ask what that means.

*

"A live?!" Donghyuck exclaims.

Johnny, Taeyong and Yuta grin at his obvious excitement.

"It's nothing big, there are two other bands except for ours, just a small gig," Johnny says, but Donghyuck doesn't care.

He's never sung in front of an audience before and he can't wait. 

"We have two weeks to prepare," Taeyong adds. "Let's pick the songs today."

It takes them almost two hours to prepare the repertoire and Donghyuck feels like joining the band was the best decision of his life.

"Can I tell my friends?" he asks, when Yuta declares the end of practice.

"Are you kidding? Of course you can!" Johnny groans, like he can't believe Donghyuck is asking such stupid questions. "If your friends don't come, Taeil is gonna be the only person in the audience."

"We're not that bad," Taeyong protests.

"The bar's gonna be full," Yuta agrees. Then, he grins, all teeth. "There are two other bands except for ours, remember?"

Taeyong whacks his arm.

"You're the worst! Don't get all doomsday, when we have Hyuck here with us! He's gonna get discouraged!"

"I won't," Donghyuck promises. "I'm sure we'll have fans. Like, at least," he counts quickly on his fingers, "six of them. I'm not sure, if I should invite Mark."

"Yes, you should!" Yuta yells immediately.

"With those six people you mean Taeil and your friends, right," Taeyong asks, resigned.

"We all wanna meet Mark, get him there at all costs," Johnny says.

He and Yuta completely ignore Taeyong's sulking.

"Okay, yeah," Donghyuck nods. "We even text sometimes now. But he still didn't call me, even though he promised."

"Asshole," Yuta says easily.

"Bastard," Johnny agrees instantly.

"Maybe you shouldn't invite him, after all," Taeyong nods.

Johnny and Yuta throw him a look.

"What?" Taeyong hisses. "He didn't call!"

Johnny and Yuta do an identical half shrug, half nod. Donghyuck thinks they spend too much time together.

"I'll call him," he says decisively. "And I'll rub it in his face."

"Nice!" Yuta high fives him with a laugh. "And you need to come by before our enormous show. I can't let you pick what you wear on your own."

Donghyuck thinks about that mesh shirt Jaemin found in their closet and makes a mental note to ask Jeno about clothes.

"I might show up in a mind-blowing outfit, you don't know," he says.

Yuta raises his eyebrows sceptically, but doesn't say anything. They gather their stuff soon after that and head home.

Donghyuck calls Mark on his way back. The sun is just setting and the streets look more magical in the low light.

"Donghyuck, hi," Mark says in mild surprise, after he picks up.

He's the only one who can call Donghyuck by his full name without Donghyuck snapping to attention or suspecting something bad. Both, Jaemin and his grandma only call him Donghyuck in specific situations.

"Hi," Donghyuck says dutifully. "You said you'd call."

They exchanged a few texts here and there, got into a heated discussion about the concept of time once, but they never talked on the phone.

Mark curses under his breath.

"I know, I'm sorry, I was supposed to do it, but there was never enough time and-"

"Excuses," Donghyuck cuts in calmly.

Mark's silence is ringing for a few seconds.

"Right," he says finally. "You're right. Actually, I, uh, I didn't call, because I kept postponing it and then it just seemed weird."

"Mark, it's been four days," Donghyuck sighs, exasperated and, despite himself, fond. "Why would it be weird?"

"Because I already texted you and then I kinda didn't know what we could talk about on the phone?" Mark more asks than states.

"Anything?" Donghyuck suggests. "Everything? I thought you were past the awkward phase."

"Oh, I'm never past it," Mark snorts. "Don't even count on it, I'm a giant fucking loser."

"Yeah, I can see that," Donghyuck agrees, but his voice is too soft. "Anyway, since we're already talking, not thanks to you being a chicken shit, I have a question."

"Shoot," Mark says, having apparently decided not to comment.

"Would you wanna come to this thing I have?"

"What thing?" Mark huffs in a laugh and Donghyuck's insides tingle again.

"A gig. My band has a live in two weeks, in one of the bars downtown."

"You're in a band?" Mark asks, and he sounds breathless all of a sudden.

"Yeah?" Donghyuck says, uncertain. "Why?"

"Do you play something?"

"I sing," Donghyuck says and then realizes he and Mark never talked about school. "I'm a music major."

"Seriously?! Oh my god, I can't believe this. Do you only sing or…?" Mark sounds way overexcited now and Donghyuck doesn't get it.

"I write songs, too. I mean, I'm learning how to do that. And I got an assignment to compose something. I'm not very good at it, though."

Donghyuck doesn't like admitting he's not very good at anything, but his relationship with music is the one thing he wants to be truthful about, because he wants to get better no matter what.

"I'm a music composition and production major," Mark says and it sounds like he's grinning. "I could help you with your project or something, if you want."

"I already have help," Donghyuck says and thinks it would be extremely hard to focus on work with Mark around. "Thanks, though."

"Oh," Mark says and he sounds disappointed, and Donghyuck's heart does a backflip. "Yeah, no, that's, uh, that's cool."

"Right," Donghyuck chuckles. "So, about that gig?"

"Oh!" Mark exclaims. "Yeah, totally, I'll definitely be there! I wanna hear you sing."

Donghyuck's heart does another backflip and then a few jumps.

"Awesome," he breathes. He's not sure why that simple sentence fried his brain. "Be prepared to get blackmailed again soon. I gotta go."

"Bye, Hyuck," Mark says.

Donghyuck calls Jaemin as soon as he hangs up and the first thing to get out of his mouth is the equivalent of a keysmash.

"What happened with Mark now?" Jaemin asks as soon as Donghyuck is done squealing and babbling and letting out other weird sounds.

"Not much? He said he wants to hear me sing and I just-" Donghyuck makes the sound of an explosion. "We have a live in two weeks, by the way."

"And you told Mark first? How dare you?" Jaemin seethes.

"Shut up, I don't care," Donghyuck tells him. "Besides, it's all your fault!"

"How are your dumb bitch problems my fault?!"

"You cursed me!" Donghyuck hisses. "You said you can feel an epic romcom story and now all these dumb bitch problems appeared!"

"Oh my god, I'm psychic," Jaemin whispers, awed.

"You're an idiot, that's what you are," Donghyuck says and hangs up on him.

*

Donghyuck turns in the project he's worked on with Chenle and professor Kun gives him a B plus and a mysterious smile.

"You want to know why not an A?" he asks, while Donghyuck is trying to deal with his disappointment and slight betrayal.

"Why?" he asks, refusing to admit he's sulking.

"Because it wasn't all you can do," Kun tells him simply. "And because you get your drive from winning, so you'll want to do better next time."

"Well, damn, prof," Donghyuck mumbles begrudgingly. "That's awfully cunning of you."

"What can I say," Kun shrugs. "I'm also trying to be the best I can, it's natural I encourage my students to fulfill their potential any way I can."

Donghyuck isn't disappointed anymore.

"What's the next thing?" he asks and Kun laughs.

"We'll talk about that after your gig," he says, eyes twinkling. "Johnny invited me."

"And what if I see you in the crowd and get choked up, 'coz of being judged by my professor, huh," Donghyuck asks.

Kun smiles and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"You're gonna be brilliant, Hyuck. I know you will."

And Donghyuck might get just a teeny, tiny bit choked up now, because it feels suspiciously like a thing a dad would say, and Donghyuck doesn't remember his own.

*

The bar really is full. Donghyuck was completely fine until he peeked from behind the heavy stage curtains to check the situation. _Limitless_ plays as the last of the bands, and waiting, Donghyuck thinks, is even more nerve-wracking than going out there to sing in front of all these people. He hides quickly, because the first band is setting up to start, and retreats to the back room, where they keep all the equipment. Taeyong is tuning his guitar, but he looks up and his expression softens as soon as he sees Donghyuck's face.

"It's a good thing to be a little nervous," he says.

"A little, maybe, but I'm kinda freaking out," Donghyuck admits, wringing out his hands, as he paces.

"Hey," Taeyong calls him and when Donghyuck turns to him, Taeyong is suddenly there, pulling him into a hug. "You're going to be amazing. I promise that once you go out there and start singing, it's gonna be the best feeling in the word."

"Yeah," Yuta says from the door. "Sex is great and all, but being out there, controlling the emotions of the crowd is fucking ecstasy. You'll love it."

"Plus, you're probably the hottest guy in this bar tonight, so it's already great, but once you open your mouth, they're gonna fall for you in seconds," Johnny adds.

"Hey!" both Yuta and Taeyong protest at the "hottest" part, but Johnny ignores them.

"Go and have a drink, it'll help," he advices. "But not more than one!" he warns.

"Yeah, okay," Donghyuck nods, freeing himself off Taeyong's embrace. "Maybe Jaemin's already here."

He grabs his phone, checking it for messages and sure enough, there is one from Jaemin. Donghyuck texts him to meet by the bar, because it's too loud for a call. Based on what he can hear, they're better than the currently playing band, which calms him somewhat. Jaemin notices him first and grabs his shoulders, planting a smacking kiss on his cheek.

"You're gonna destroy my mekup," Donghyuck complains.

"No worries," Jaemin says, grinning. "I'm the one who put it on, I'll fix it before you go on stage."

"Where is the rest?" Donghyuck asks, wiping his face off Jaemin's spit.

Jaemin rolls his eyes at him.

"You're freaking out," he observes. "I'll get you a drink."

He answers the question only after Donghyuck is holding a glass with something fruity and sugary and heavy on alcohol.

"Jeno is waiting for Renjun to finish his classes, but Chenle and Jisung should be here somewhere already."

"Why didn't you wait for Renjun?" Donghyuck raises his eyebrows with a smarmy grin.

Jaemin slaps his arm, but he's not offended at all.

"Someone had to get here early to keep you from panicking."

"Shut up," Donghyuck pouts. "I'm not panicking. I'm just… a little nervous. I hear that's good."

"You're totally panicking," Jaemin states. "Don't waste the time glaring at me, drink."

"So Chenle didn't text you yet?" Donghyuck asks, still glaring, but also drinking.

"He did like, fifteen minutes ago to tell me he's on his way. Jisung about twenty minutes ago. It's not that far from campus, they must be here already."

"Well, they're gonna appear eventually," Donghyuck shrugs.

"What about Mark?" Jaemin gives him a ridiculous look.

Donghyuck thinks he's trying to appear suggestive.

"He's got some stuff, gonna be here, when we're set to go on stage," he says through gritted teeth.

"Don't sulk," Jaemin coos. "He's gonna hear you sing. That's what you want, right,?"

"I hate you so much," Donghyuck sighs.

He suddenly feels a hand on his lower back and grabs it, twisting, before he can think about it.

"Ow, what the hell!"

Donghyuck gives the guy an unimpressed look.

"If that ever worked on anyone, I'm sorry for them," he says coldly and the guy frowns, clearly offended. "Go and find someone as desperate as you."

"I just wanted you to feel appreciated, but fuck you!"

"Appreciated?" Donghyuck narrows his eyes.

Jaemin whistles lowly to his side, but he doesn't interfere. He knows Donghyuck can deal with situations like this on his own.

"You could have started a conversation or offered to buy me a drink, if you wanted me to feel appreciated," Donghyuck seethes and the guy makes half a step back in surprise. "You should be grateful I didn't punch your teeth in. If that's how douches like you _appreciate_ women, I'm not surprised they never go anywhere alone. What next, huh? If I didn't stop you, where would have your disgusting paw gone next?"

The guy opens his mouth to answer, but he only curses and mutters something under his breath, leaving quickly.

"Damn," Jaemin comments. "Way to get all self-righteous and feministic."

"If this was Korea and I was a woman, I probably would have let him do whatever the fuck he wanted," Donghyuck mutters.

He's not nervous anymore, but it sure isn't better to feel so bitter about the unfairness of the world.

"Probably," Jaemin agrees, expression too serious.

He looks like that only when he's furious.

"I need another drink," Donghyuck sighs.

"I need to pee first, come with me," Jaemin says, snapping out of it.

"We're not teenage girls, Na," Donghyuck groans, but still stands up from the stool.

They maneuver their way between tightly packed people and finally reach the bathroom door. There is no line outside it, which is a good sign. Donghyuck pushes it open, Jaemin hot on his heels, and they both come to a skidding stop.

Chenle has Jisung pressed to one of the walls, kissing him like his life depends on it, and Jisung is gasping into his mouth, long fingers tightened in Chenle's hair that is now green. They pull away from each other, when they hear the noise from outside pour in, and their eyes widen impossibly.

"Oh," Donghyuck says, "my fucking God."

And then he laughs.

"I'm going to faint," Jaemin mumbles next to him.

"J-Jaemin, it's not-" Chenle starts, obviously scared.

"Oh, but it is," Jisung interrupts.

Donghyuck is still laughing, his stomach starting to hurt from it.

"Jesus, this is the best! I can't fucking believe this! You brats are good! Everyone is having relationship issues and you just- that's awesome, oh my God!"

"It's not awesome!" Jaemin hisses, but he's looking at Jisung. "Are you together now?" he asks, voice a low rumble.

Jisung and Chenle exchange glances, Chenle shrugs, Jisung nods, and they look back at Jaemin.

"Yeah," they answer in unison, as if it's all that simple.

Donghyuck envies that. Jaemin takes a deep breath.

"Fine. Okay. Then it's all good. But Chenle, if you do anything, and I mean anything, to hurt him-"

"Christ," Jisung moans in misery, thumping his head against the wall. "We'll deal with it then, don't be an overbearing mother."

Jaemin opens and closes his mouth a few times like a fish pulled out of water.

"How dare you, you brat, I make you food-"

"I know!" Jisung yells in exasperation, slipping into Korean. "I know, hyung, and I love you for it, but that doesn't make it okay for you to forbid me from kissing the boy I like, when I want to kiss him."

Jaemin goes all soft and gross in a matter of half a second.

"You love me?" he asks, because of course that's what he chose to hear.

Jisung flushes and averts his gaze.

"Shut up," he mumbles, back in English.

"Um, translation?" Chenle asks, lost.

Everyone ignores him.

"So you like him?" Donghyuck asks in Korean.

Jisung shrugs, nods and bites down on his lip in embarrassment.

"Okay then. Jaemin, take a piss and let's leave them to have fun."

Jaemin narrows his eyes.

"No sex in bars' bathrooms, get it? It's disgusting and unsafe."

"Jaemin!" Chenle and Jisung exclaim, both red like tomatoes.

"Yeah, yeah, I know you're not there yet," Jaemin sighs, walking to the urinals. "Doesn't hurt to say it now, though."

Donghyuck waits for him, asking Jisung and Chenle how it even happened in the meantime.

"It kinda just did," Jisung says, scratching his neck awkwardly.

"We met in front of the bar, went in together, danced a bit and then somehow just-" Chenle looks to Jisung for help.

"Ended up here," Jisung finishes.

"Holy shit," Chenle whispers suddenly. "I finally kissed someone."

Jisung stares at him with round eyes.

"That- that was your first kiss?!" he asks.

"Yeah," Chenle is blushing now, too. "Why?"

"No, nothing, it's just," Jisung swallows heavily and mutters quietly, "it was just, uh, good."

Chenle smiles brightly and Donghyuck pretends to gag.

"Let's get out of here, Jaem, this is too sweet for me," he says.

Jaemin washes his hands and follows Donghyuck, glaring at Chenle the whole time, until the door closes after them.

"I can't believe this," he tells Donghyuck, when they get back to the bar and order more alcohol. "Jisung and Chenle got their shit faster than any of us did."

"They're probably better at being people than us," Donghyuck shrugs, watching Jaemin chug half of his drink at once. "We can't live without complicating things for ourselves."

"Yeah, that's probably true," Jaemin mutters.

Jeno and Renjun join them soon after that, and Donghyuck manages to tell them about Chenle and Jisung, before the boys in question leave the bathroom looking significantly more disheveled than when Donghyuck and Jaemin caught them. Jeno and Renjun make fun of them the whole time it takes the first band to finish playing, and the second to be halfway into their stage. Then, Johnny comes to fetch Donghyuck, so they can prepare for their own.

Donghyuck introduces everyone to everyone, and Johnny seems to like his friends just fine. Donghyuck might have been a bit worried about his two environments merging.

"Come on or we're gonna be late," Johnny tells him after a few minutes of exchanged pleasantries.

"Have fun!" Chenle and Jeno wish with huge smiles.

Jaemin pulls him into a quick hug.

"Kill 'em all," he says, slapping Donghyuck's butt before letting him go.

Donghyuck's body is buzzing, as he follows Johnny to the back room. Taeil is there, lounging on the sofa and watching Yuta messing with his drums with obvious adoration. Donghyuck doesn't even question his presence there. He made sure to warm up before, but he does again now, just to be sure he can control his voice. The rest is nervous as well, touching their instruments without the need to, pacing the room, eating chips and drinking water just to have something to do. Donghyuck is so excited, he's almost afraid he's going to pass out once they go out.

Finally, they're announced, and Donghyuck's heart is beating so fast, he's starting to think it won't hold up long enough for him to actually sing. Taeyong grabs his hand and squeezes, before they take their places on the stage, accompanied by deafening applause.

It's too dark to notice any familiar face in the crowd, but Donghyuck isn't discouraged by that, even though he thought he would be. He can feel so many eyes on him, observing, judging, waiting, and it's exhilarating. Yuta's drumsticks almost startle him, but he gets a grip soon enough. Taeyong and Johnny hit the strings of their guitars and Donghyuck's response, honed for many years, is instantaneous. He opens his mouth and sings, and everything disappears in that moment, every unnerving stare, every nagging thought that he's going to fuck up, every fleeting tinge of disappointment that Mark isn't there. It's just Donghyuck and music, and this stage, and this crowd that he connects to through that music. He feels like he's flying, like he could conquer the world, if he only wanted to. He feels like some unseen limit breaks and finally frees him, even though he had no idea it was even there in the first place.

It's tiring. They're maybe four songs in, when Donghyuck grows acutely aware of the sweat clinging to his skin, of the makeup sticking to his eyelids and cheeks, of the breath it's harder and harder to catch. But it's really the best feeling in the world, and Yuta was right. Donghyuck's soul sings with him, adrenaline pumping through his veins keeping him on edge. It's nothing like their practices, it's more than just them and their songs, it's all the emotions that travel between them and the people who listen.

Donghyuck doesn't feel the time passing and it ends all too soon, Yuta lacing their sweaty fingers together to drag him off the stage. Donghyuck is in a daze, still riding on adrenaline and that indescribable feeling he just experienced for the first time in his life.

"See? Don't ever tell me I'm wrong," Yuta says; he's out of breath and more wheezing than laughing, his sharp teeth glinting in the low lights of the back room.

Johnny is the one who hugs Donghyuck this time, pulling him off his feet and spinning him around with crazy laughter.

"It was fucking fantastic!" he howls in joy, but reality still hasn't quite reached Donghyuck yet, so he barely reacts to that.

"It's over, Hyuck," Taeyong says and that, finally, startles him into awareness somewhat. "You were incredible and we're so damn happy you're with us. Oh my god, honey!" Taeyong coos, his long, boney fingers rubbing Donghyuck's face delicately. "I cried the first time too, it's really a lot to take in."

Donghyuck didn't realize he was crying. He giggles, sniffling a little, and lets Taeyong coddle him.

"Don't destroy my makeup even more, please," he says finally, and Taeyong rubs a little harder just to tease him.

"And don't overwhelm the kid even more, Yong," Johnny says affectionately.

"We should get drunk," Yuta says with the air of finality. "Maybe you'll introduce us to Mark," he adds, his grin shit eating now.

Donghyuck's heart lurches painfully. He forgot about Mark for a second, or an hour, or however long their stage actually lasted.

"I don't know, if he came," he says numbly. "Let's get alcohol first, I need to get my brain to function again."

Johnny's arm is a comforting weight on his shoulders, when they leave backstage and go out to the main hall. Random people stop them to congratulate a great show and Donghyuck feels a little more like himself the more praises he hears. It's a strange feeling, like something warm and glowing is filling him up. His friends are still by the bar, and they throw themselves at him all at once, patting his back, ruffling his hair, crushing his ribs in hugs, kissing his cheeks, yelling compliments. Donghyuck lets them, delighted at the attention, feeling accomplished and satisfied.

"Drink," Jaemin says, passing him a shot glass. He distributes those, until everyone has alcohol in their hand and then raises his own, "To the best damn concert ever held and the best damn band I've ever had the pleasure of personally knowing!"

"We're the only band you've ever had the pleasure of personally knowing," Donghyuck says, but he drinks.

Everyone shouts their agreement, downing the shots, and Jaemin is quick to hand out the next round.

Donghyuck has drunk four by the time he catches a glimpse of Mark's hair in the crowd and abandons his band and his friends without a word.

"Hi," he says loudly over the music they put on after the concert ended.

Mark turns on his heel and his whole face lights up the second he realizes it's Donghyuck.

"Oh my god!" he screams shrilly and promptly throws his arms around Donghyuck's neck.

Donghyuck freezes, heart pounding all over again, and tentatively clenches his fists in the back of Mark's dark shirt, breathing in sharply. Mark smells like sweat and something clean and cool, and a little smoky underneath it.

"You were fucking amazing," Mark says straight into Donghyuck's ear, and there are the tingles again. "Be honest, is that how you collect those souls? You sing and everybody just falls to your feet?"

"Maybe," Donghyuck tightens the hug a bit, because this night is so surreal and he's drunk, and he might as well let himself have this without thinking about Jaemin's premonitions and the other Mark. "Something tells me it's not so easy to get your soul, though."

"Organize me a private gig and I'll think about it," Mark chuckles. He pulls away, but only far enough to look Donghyuck in the eye. "Seriously, though, it was like, magical. Your voice is just- it's something else, Hyuckie. Something breathtaking. I'm so glad I came here tonight."

Donghyuck feels like there is not enough oxygen again, but it's different, being on stage and having Mark praise him like this. Both of those things are absolutely incredible, though, and Donghyuck's brain gets a little stuck on the new version of his name Mark just used.

"Thank you," he says, and his voice echoes strangely in his own head. "I'm glad you're here, too," he shakes himself out of it then and grins at Mark widely. "You need to meet my friends."

"And those friends probably know literally everything there is to know about me, huh," Mark sighs, exaggerated.

"Of course they do," Donghyuck says shamelessly. "Since you made it easier for me with that reversed psychology thing, I'm gonna tell you something, too," he adds, leaning closer to whisper in Mark's ear. "I tend to overshare."

Mark only deflates, resigned.

"But you know pretty much everything about my friends because of that, too," Donghyuck comforts him.

They've met a few more times in between that first phone call and the gig and Donghyuck told Mark about every quirk and habit his friends have that he has managed to observe. He also blabbed about all of the dramas like the biggest gossip.

"That's true," Mark nods. "It's pretty amazing."

"What, my oversharing?" Donghyuck laughs.

"No," Mark's eyes are so dark suddenly, and his face is so close to Donghyuck's. "It's amazing that you love them so much you literally can't shut up about them."

"I can't shut up about pretty much anything," Donghyuck croaks. "It's extremely rare for me to be quiet."

His voice is awful and he's not able to stop himself from glancing down at Mark's lips.

"Oh really," Mark murmurs.

Donghyuck's spine tingles and Mark's fingers are scorching hot, where they loosely circle his wrist. The bar fades into background noise, replaced by blood pounding in Donghyuck's ears.

"You must be Mark, it's so nice to finally meet you!"

They move away from each other immediately, turning to look at Jaemin, who's wearing his too polite, murderous smile. Donghyuck can feel his face burn at being caught almost- almost what? Would he have actually kissed Mark, if Jaemin didn't interrupt them. Oh God, Donghyuck thinks, staring at Jaemin in horror. He would have totally kissed Mark, if Jaemin didn't interrupt them. Jaemin rolls his eyes, giving Donghyuck a look that says, _I know, bitch, you're welcome_.

"Uh, yeah, that's, um, that's me," Mark stutters in the meantime, obviously embarrassed. He's pretty cute like that. "Hey."

"I'm Jaemin," Jaemin says sweetly. "I'm sure you already know everything there is to know about me, and it works both ways, so all that's left is drinking. Come on."

*

Donghyuck is wearing the beanie next time he sees Mark on campus. It's two days after the gig and Donghyuck already managed to get a nagging from Jaemin for making bad decisions about boys. Twice. It, of course, only made Donghyuck want to make bad decisions about boys even more. Jaemin also grilled Mark about literally everything he could find out at that bar, except for what had happened at the party. Jaemin knows he wouldn't be able to hold it from Donghyuck, if he knew, so he purposefully didn't ask about it.

"You really do look good in it," Mark says, after their usual hi.

Donghyuck smiles, his hand coming up on its own to touch the beanie, and Mark blinks, smiling back.

"That mean you'll let me keep it?"

"Nice try," Mark snorts. "What's today on your adventurous, demonic agenda?"

"We're making a bonfire," Donghyuck declares. "On the beach. And you're properly meeting my friends."

"Didn't I properly meet them at the bar?" Mark asks. "Jaemin is terrifying, by the way."

"Yeah, well," Donghyuck feels kind of proud of his best friend. "You haven't talked to Renjun yet, that's a real treat."

"Great," Mark groans. "Do they also know about the, you know, about us, um, spending the night together at that party?" he asks carefully.

Donghyuck feels a familiar spark of vindictiveness.

"Well, they know as much as I do," he says, voice even. "Which isn't all that much at all."

Mark frowns a little, searching his face.

"Hyuck, I told you I can-"

"Not yet," Donghyuck cuts in.

Mark's frown deepens.

"What the hell does that mean?"

Donghyuck doesn't want to admit that he's scared. He's gotten to know this Mark so well by now, he's gotten to want to hold his hand and kiss him, and listen to his funny stories. He wants them to know each other, wants them to be close. He's terrified that if he knows about the other Mark, he won't want those things anymore. It all creeped up on him so quickly, the attraction, the happiness, the damn romcom story. He doesn't want it to end yet, if ever. The other Mark is a mystery to solve, just like in those escape the room games, but Donghyuck suddenly doesn't want to win.

"Let me play a little longer," he says quietly, grabbing Mark's hand and lacing his fingers through Mark's to have something to do. "I know I won't get your soul, but let me try to convince you just a few more times. And then you'll get this back."

Mark's gaze automatically moves up to the beanie, and it's clear that he doesn't understand what's going on in Donghyuck's head, but he agrees to let Donghyuck do whatever the hell he wants without protest.

"So a bonfire," he says.

"Yeah, Chenle owns a cabin just outside of the city, because he's a rich little bastard, and we're gonna stay there for the weekend," Donghyuck picks up immediately. "You don't have to come, if you don't want to, but-"

He stops suddenly, flushing at what he was about to say.

"But what?" Mark asks.

His voice is a little hoarse now, and when Donghyuck looks up, Mark's gaze makes him want to lean closer, until their lips touch maybe. And Donghyuck thinks, what the hell, there is no guarantee he'll be on speaking terms with Mark, when Mark finally tells him what happened. He might as well say it.

"I want you to be there," he mumbles.

Mark chuckles and leaves a chaste kiss on his cheek without a warning, and Donghyuck is blinking at him in shock long after Mark pulls away.

"I'll go pack," Mark says with a huge grin. "Meet you by the main gate in like, an hour?"

"Yeah," Donghyuck says numbly. "Chenle has a van, so we can get there without dealing with any sweaty people."

"That's great," Mark is still smiling. "See you there."

Donghyuck stays in the same spot for another minute, staring into nothing. He so doesn't want to know the other Mark.

"Hyuck?"

Donghyuck shakes his head to snap out of his daze. Renjun is standing in front of him with a mean little smile.

"Something good happen?" he asks, faux innocent.

Donghyuck scowls at him.

"You're a terrible friend, you know that?"

"Please, I'm a fantastic friend. So what happened?"

"I invited Mark to the cabin," Donghyuck says.

"And?" Renjun fishes with raised eyebrows.

"He kissed my cheek," Donghyuck sighs.

Renjun's eyes widen and then he smiles.

"That's good, right? Jaemin told me it's supposed to be an epic romcom story and all. Why do you look so conflicted?"

"I still don't know what happened at that party," Donghyuck reminds him.

"And it bothers you?" Renjun guesses.

"Ugh, of course it bothers me! I hate not knowing!"

Renjun nods.

"I know. So why don't you let him tell you? And let's get moving, Jaemin said you can debate on which shoes to take for ages."

Donghyuck grumbles under his breath, but obediently moves from the spot and they start walking back to the dorms.

"I don't want to find out he used me," Donghyuck admits quietly.

"Maybe he didn't," Renjun hums thoughtfully. "You're so sure you slept together, but it's possible that it didn't happen, right?"

Donghyuck pauses, snapping his head up to look at Renjun in shock.

"Oh my god, don't tell me you didn't even think about that!" Renjun groans. "Okay," he takes a deep breath and pulls on Donghyuck's arm to make him walk. "Here is the plan. I'll tell Jaemin and we'll try to figure it out through the weekend. Mark's coming, right? So leave it to us."

"I can't," Donghyuck shakes his head. "I wanna find out on my own, and if Jaemin knows, he won't be able to _not_ tell me. I gave myself a week."

"To do what?" Renjun asks with furrowed eyebrows.

"To be selfish with this Mark. Next Friday, I'll ask him about the other Mark. That's my plan."

Renjun doesn't answer for a while and they reach the dorms in silence.

"Wanna know what I think?" he says finally. Donghyuck nods. "I think you're making your life more difficult than it needs to be. You're making yourself miserable over something that doesn't take five minutes to explain. But," Renjun sighs with a rueful smile. "I guess we all do that, so I'm not gonna judge or anything."

Donghyuck doesn't feel all that good about the words, but Renjun is right. He's a twisted creature and doesn't like making things easy for himself. It's a relief that at least his friends can relate to that.

"Thanks," Donghyuck says, patting Renjun's arm. "I don't suppose you wanna tell me what it is that you're complicating for yourself?"

Renjun grimaces.

"Not really. Not now, anyway."

"That's fine. I'm gonna go pack my shoes. Just," Donghyuck pauses, takes in Renjun's pretty, sad face. "I'm here, yeah? If you wanna talk."

"Yeah," Renjun says softly. "I know. Thanks, Hyuck."

*

The ride to Chenle's cabin is full of too loud banter and obnoxious yelling. Chenle is driving and Jaemin screamed shotgun as soon as they all gathered, so now they're fighting over what kind of music to play. Mark has been roped into a Marvel discussion by Jeno, and Donghyuck wonders, if it's Jeno's way to deem the people he meets worthy of being his friends or not. Jisung is somehow napping in the middle of the chaos. Renjun is trying to argue with Jeno, interrupting his every sentence, and Mark is laughing at them. Donghyuck lets them be, trying to reach over Jaemin's arm to change the music.

He's relieved that Mark fits right in with their crazy.

They get to the cabin more or less intact, althought Chenle almost drove them into a ditch once, but it was all Jaemin's fault, really.

"How was it my fault!" Jaemin yells, taking their bags out of the trunk. "You were the one who smacked him in the face!"

"Because you were being an asshole and you provoked me!" Donghyuck yells back.

"So that's what you meant by properly meet your friends," Mark says, passing him on his way inside.

"You gotta be familiar with their insanity," Donghyuck winks at him.

"Is that a part of you agenda, too?" Mark asks with a grin. 

"Yup," Donghyuck confirms. "Still blackmailing you, you're still doing stuff I want you to do in exchange for this," he points to his head.

"Right," Mark chuckles and reaches over to pull the beanie down over Donghyuck's eyes.

Donghyuck sputters, taking it off, but he doesn't have enough foresight to stop walking, so he trips. He's prepared for a hard meeting with the ground, but he's caught by a pair of surprisingly strong arms, and when he looks up, Mark's grinning face greets him.

"Loser," Mark says, but Donghyuck is too busy wondering, if Mark can hear how loud his heart is to retaliate right away.

Mark plants him back on his feet and Donghyuck straightens his clothes with a huff.

"You caught me, Mark Lee," he hisses. "That makes you the loser."

"I don't think it does, no," Mark says.

He's biting down on his smile now, and it's both, adorable and hot, and Donghyuck is done.

"Make yourself useful and help Jaemin carry stuff inside," he says, avoiding Mark's eyes. "I'll go collect some firewood with our young love birds."

"What?" Chenle and Jisung ask immediately.

Donghyuck grabs them both by their necks and directs them behind the cabin without listening to their protests. He also pointedly ignores Jaemin's knowing gaze, as his best friend passes him on his way inside the cabin. Renjun and Jeno must have gone in a while ago.

"You're in denial, you know," Jisung drawls.

"You're gonna have to talk to him about that party eventually," Chenle adds.

They're holding hands and Donghyuck hates them.

"I will," he grits through his teeth. "Next week. And I don't need advice from you two!"

"Then you should have told us to carry stuff and gone with Jaemin to get stupid firewood," Chenle tells him with a poisonously sweet smile.

Donghyuck sighs.

"Just collect that stupid firewood and shut up."

Jisung and Chenle grin at each other, and it's honestly unfair how adorable they are together.

They don't get back until they put a bonfire together on the secluded beach. There is not a single person in sight and Donghyuck wonders, if Chenle also owns the beach, but doesn't ask, just to spare his sanity.

Jaemin and Jeno prepared some food and snacks and Renjun triumphantly carries out two huge bags of marshmallows. Mark follows him with two crates of beer. They settle on the beach and since the sun is almost setting and it's getting a bit chilly, Jeno starts the fire.

"We should play a game," Jaemin says suddenly.

"What kind?" Donghyuck asks suspiciously.

"How does _never have I ever_ sound?" Jaemin suggests, staring at him unblinkingly.

And normally, yes, Donghyuck would be all for playing that damn game, but this time Mark is with them and Donghyuck knows Jaemin is up to something.

"Yeah!" Chenle exclaims. "Let's play."

"Okay, everyone know the rules?" Jaemin asks, while Jeno passes out beers. "You did the thing, you drink. Be completely honest, because otherwise," he glances at Mark, "it's just not fun."

"Jaemin, I don't think this is-" Donghyuck starts.

"We're doing this, Hyuck," Jaemin cuts in, pointing at him with his beer and a predatory smile. "You can always just not play. But you hate being the loser, don't you, babe."

"Just give me the damn beer," Donghyuck huffs, annoyed.

Jaemin has the uncanny ability to get in his head and convince him to do whatever Jaemin wants from him. Usually, it doesn't concern the other party involved in Donghyuck's drama of a life, though.

"Babe?" Mark asks, confused, and Donghyuck turns to him immediately, intrigued. "What? Why are you all looking at me like that? Did I miss something? Why did Jaemin call you babe?" he asks Donghyuck.

Donghyuck can't stop a grin from stretching his face.

"Hyuck? You're kinda creeping me out," Mark says with a nervous giggle. "What is it?"

"Did you by any chance just think that they're together?" Renjun asks casually, looking down at his beer, but Donghyuck can see his lopsided smile, when the light from the fire hits him just right.

Mark blinks a few times in quick succession and then his ears turn pink, obvious even with the fading daylight.

"I don't- uh, it was just a question, okay?"

"Apparently I didn't tell you enough about Jaemin," Donghyuck says slowly. He thinks this game night be fun, after all. "Okay! Never have I ever been jealous of the best friend of someone I was interested in," he says and drinks himself, because of course he has, but he never takes his gaze away from Mark.

He hears Jaemin bark out a laugh. Mark is staring at him with a strange expression and Donghyuck's stomach tingles right on cue. Finally, after what feels like eternity, Mark slowly raises his bottle and takes a sip, never losing eye contact with Donghyuck, and if that's not hot, Donghyuck doesn't know what is.

"We're going clockwise," Jaemin dictates. "Your turn, Mark."

"Aight," Mark doesn't stop looking at Donghyuck. "Never have I ever kissed my best friend."

Donghyuck lets out a surprised laugh, but he dutifully takes a sip of his beer. So Mark knows how to play. Fine, Donghyuck thinks, if Mark wants, Donghyuck can do this all night. And he's going to win.

Everyone except for Chenle and Jisung drink. Mark does, too, keeping his gaze firmly on Donghyuck's face the whole time.

"This is ridiculous, just so you know," Renjun sighs. "Never have I ever used a sex toy."

Jeno and Jaemin's heads snap to him in an instant and Donghyuck gasps.

"Are you kidding?!" he exclaims. "Oh my God, we're going shopping as soon as we get back!"

"Shut up and drink," Renjun mutters, and he looks flushed from more than the fire.

Donghyuck drinks. Jaemin gets distracted quickly from Renjun's sad life, because Jisung raises his bottle, too.

"Jisung Park!" Jaemin screeches.

Jisung only shrugs, a bit sheepish.

"And you?" Donghyuck accuses Jeno with narrowed eyes. "Why aren't you drinking?"

"Well, uh," Jeno stutters. "I don't know if it counts, if technically I wasn't the one who, um, used it… on me?"

"Oh my fucking God, you never told me you're into that!" Donghyuck yells.

Jeno glances first at Jaemin, then at Renjun, who are both looking at him in shock, but to be fair, everyone else is, too.

"We never really talked about sex," Jeno mumbles, curling into himself.

"Oh don't you get shy now, Jeno Lee!" Donghyuck seethes. "We are talking about it, you hear me? You're not getting out of it, we live together."

Jeno only sighs.

"Fine."

"And yes, it counts, drink," Chenle adds. "And do your turn."

"Okay, yeah, well. Never have I ever slept with my best friend."

And Donghyuck realizes everyone wants something out of this game. Jeno is pretending he's staring at the fire, but Donghyuck knows he's waiting for Jaemin to drink. No one raises their bottles this round, though. Except for Mark.

"No fucking way," Jaemin whispers in disbelief.

Mark seems awkward with the sudden attention.

"It was high school, we were drunk and desperate and it kinda happened," he explains.

"You never even told me you had a best friend," Donghyuck says incredulously.

"We're not so close anymore, he's been in China for two years now," Mark sucks his lower lip into his mouth. "Damn, guys, this got super personal super fast," he notices.

"That's the whole point," Jaemin grins. "My turn! Never have I ever," he takes a breath and catches Donghyuck's gaze, and Donghyuck knows Jaemin is either about to make Donghyuck's life more difficult, or he needs support, because he just made a decision about his own life, "fallen for two people at once," Jaemin finishes.

"Oh low blow, man," Jeno says, raising his bottle, but he freezes, when Jaemin beats him to taking a sip.

Donghyuck watches his best friend chug half of his bottle and then send them all a wide smile that might fool everyone except for Donghyuck, and maybe Renjun. Renjun, who is staring at Jaemin with something like fear in his eyes.

"I guess I didn't figure it at the time, but you made me realize it's possible," Jaemin says to Jeno, trying to play it off as something that happened in the past, but he's not convincing Donghyuck.

Jeno doesn't look sure, either, but he lets it go, finally taking a swig.

"Yeah, well, welcome to my world, I guess," he mutters.

Renjun doesn't say anything, but it doesn't seem like that calmed him down.

"Hyung," Jisung says suddenly.

Jaemin glances at him and quickly shakes his head, and Jisung clenches his jaw, but doesn't add anything.

"Wow, this got depressing," Chenle observes cheerfully. "And I didn't even have my turn yet."

"Play, Le," Donghyuck tells him distractedly.

"Never have I ever had sex," Chenle says grandly.

Everyone except him and Jisung groans, but after Donghyuck drinks and the rest are complaining about Chenle's crappy method to make them drunk, he looks at Renjun, who didn't touch his beer. Renjun catches his gaze and shrugs with a smile that looks sad again. Something tells Donghyuck it's not a simple case of just not having had the opportunity to have sex ever before.

"Jisung, please put us out of our misery," Donghyuck sighs.

"You know what, I'm not even a little bit drunk, because you had to go into sex right away, so now it's my turn," Jisung says. "Never have I ever made out with a boy in a bar's bathroom."

He drinks almost the entire bottle at once. Chenle laughs loudly and does the same. Donghyuck is trying to remember, if he ever made out with anyone in a bathroom in some bar, but then Jaemin says, "Yes, you did. Unless clubs don't count."

"Ah, right," Donghyuck nods.

They both look to Jisung.

"Yeah, they count," Jisung says.

Donghyuck and Jaemin both drink.

"Was that one of the times you almost slept together?" Jeno asks.

"What?!" Mark exclaims and then tries to pretend he didn't sound so affected by it. "I mean, uh, you- you said you didn't-"

"Well, we almost did," Jaemin says. "Does that bother you, Mark?"

"It bothered him, when you called Hyuck babe," Chenle snorts. "Of course this bothers him more."

Mark clears his throat and his hand comes up to scratch his head.

"Okay, the game's over," Jeno says quickly. "And you should know when to shut up," he tells Chenle.

Chenle huffs, but doesn't say anything to that.

"And the same goes for you," Jeno turns to Jaemin.

Jaemin opens his mouth in surprise. Renjun snickers next to him.

"Let's toast those marshmallows and not talk about relationships for the rest of the night?" he suggests.

Everyone agrees with varying levels of relief. They talk about other stuff, important stuff and silly stuff, and then Chenle dozes off on Jisung's shoulder.

"Kids," Jaemin mutters, helping hoist Chenle up on Jisung's back.

"Don't pretend you're all grown up," Jisung scoffs.

Donghyuck stops listening, when Jaemin snaps back. They bicker all the way to the cabin, Chenle still blissfully asleep.

"You can go," Jeno says, smiling at Donghyuck. "We'll put the fire out."

Renjun nods, and Donghyuck figures they want to talk alone, just the two of them, so he gestures at Mark, but doesn't let him walk back to the cabin, pulling him down the beach instead. It's dark, only the moon and the lights of the nearby city illuminating the world. Donghyuck takes a deep breath of the salty air and spares a minute to just listen to the ocean meeting the land.

"It was high school, we were drunk and it kinda happened," Donghyuck says quietly, glancing at Mark. "Was it?"

"Drunk and desperate," Mark reminds him his words with a small grin.

"Right," Donghyuck says. "I guess we had similar experiences. Are you really that bothered by it? Did you imagine it, too? Go on, tell me, I won't judge."

Mark lets out a tiny chuckle.

"You're gonna be the death of me," he says, grabbing Donghyuck's hand and properly lacing their fingers together.

"Not before I get your soul," Donghyuck teases, as his heart starts pounding.

Mark laughs more loudly, and they don't say another word, until they walk for minutes and return to the cabin. The rest must be asleep already, because it's quiet. But then again, it's usually quiet without Chenle there to be the equivalent of an alarm siren, so he might be the only one actually asleep. Donghyuck doesn't feel like checking. Mark walks him to the door of the room he shares with Jaemin and Jeno, and they just stand there for a moment, too close in the bright light of the hallway.

"Good night, Hyuckie," Mark murmurs and leans in, and for a second, Donghyuck's whole body tenses in expectation of a kiss.

Mark's breath is warm on his face, when Mark huffs a small laugh and pecks his nose. Just like Donghyuck has thought about more times than he'd care to admit. Mark leaves before Donghyuck can get his bearings, slipping into the room, where Renjun should already be asleep.

"Oh my God," Donghyuck whispers to himself, but decides it's not the time to have a mental breakdown over Mark Lee being soft.

A week, he reminds himself. He only has a week before it potentially all goes to shit.

*

As it turns out, a week is not enough for everything to start falling apart piece by piece.

They spend the next two days at the cabin playing in water and drinking and not talking about relationships even once. Renjun seems a little weird, but Renjun is usually a little weird, and besides, Donghyuck told him he's there to listen, so he doesn't intend to be nosy. Chenle and Jisung are disgustingly young and in love, although really fun, too, Donghyuck has to give them that. Jaemin is his usual, cheerful self, and it seems Donghyuck is the only one who knows it's a little exaggerated, or at least the only one who acts on it as soon as they're back on campus and able to be alone for more than two seconds. Jeno is the hardest to read, surprisingly, but Donghyuck isn't worried about him, because he's also the most mentally stable. And Mark is, well, Mark is such boyfriend material, Donghyuck has to muster every ounce of self-control he has not to kiss him. But he promised himself he won't get his hopes up until he knows. And that's something Donghyuck still has five whole days to put off, so he takes care of the Jaemin thing first.

"You have feelings for both of them now?" Donghyuck asks, when they're in Jaemin's dorm room alone, because Jisung is studying with Chenle.

Donghyuck knows exactly what kind of studying they're doing and doesn't want to think about it.

"Maybe?" Jaemin more asks than states and it grates on Donghyuck's nerves.

"And you don't plan on telling them," Donghyuck guesses.

Jaemin groans and stands up from his bed to lie down on the floor.

"I don't know, okay?" his voice sounds dangerously damp. "I just figured it out. I woulda never realized it before, but it's apparently a thing people experience. I just don't- they're not the same. My feelings, they're not the same."

"Duh," Donghyuck rolls his eyes. "They're for two different people, of course they're not the same. I think you should talk to Renjun," he adds. "Jeno might be safer and easier, but he's also stronger, I think. He's gonna be fine no matter what you tell him. Renjun is- something's wrong."

"Yeah," Jaemin rasps. "I noticed, too. We used to talk a lot more and now he's kinda avoiding me. Maybe he wants to pretend everything is fine while he deals with it."

"Maybe," Donghyuck agrees. "But I have a feeling it's not something he can deal with alone."

"Let me just marinate in my mess for a few more days, okay?" Jaemin asks. "And then I'll be a good boy and try to help other people."

Donghyuck doesn't answer for a second.

"I think Jeno would be into his partner calling him a good boy," he says casually.

Jaemin throws a shoe at him, but when Donghyuck catches it, throws back and misses, Jaemin sits up suddenly.

"Oh shit I forgot about the part, when he said he had someone use toys on him," Jaemin says with wide eyes.

"That's what I'm saying," Donghyuck reaches over to Jaemin's fridge and pulls out two bottles of beer. "What else do you think he'd be into?"

Jaemin screams in distress, but takes the alcohol.

"Come on, don't be boring, bitch, you know you wanna talk about Jeno and sex," Donghyuck clucks his tongue.

Jaemin contemplates that for a while.

"Fine. What about being edged?" he grumbles.

"That's the hoe I know and love!" Donghyuck cheers, clinking their bottles together. "I sense daddy kink."

"Oh Jesus, you're gross!" Jaemin laughs, hitting him with a pillow.

"Hey, watch out for the beer!" Donghyuck yells, trying to escape.

And with that, Jaemin's thing is taken care of temporarily. Donghyuck has to focus more on studying after that, so the whole week flies by before he knows it, with three band practices thrown into the mix. Donghyuck updates Johnny, Taeyong and Yuta on his life and they're super supportive, but also adamant that Donghyuck finds out what he needs to before it drives him nuts.

The doomed Friday comes and Donghyuck is not a going back on his word kind of guy, so he calls Mark. They have barely talked at all with how busy they both were and Donghyuck is a little nervous about the phone conversation, but it turns out he doesn't need to be. The call goes straight to voicemail. Donghyuck tries an hour later, telling himself Mark probably has classes, but the same thing happens. He sends Mark a few texts and waits, agitated.

Finally, Mark calls him back close to midnight.

"Hi," he says and he sounds exhausted.

"Hi," Donghyuck answers, feeling urgent. "Listen, we need to talk."

"No offence, Donghyuck, but I'm dead tired. Can we do this some other time?"

"Yeah," Donghyuck says, then again, "Yeah, of course. Text me when you have a moment."

"Will do. Good night."

He didn't call him Hyuckie, Donghyuck realizes and it plants a strange sense of unease in his gut.

That sense only grows, when Mark doesn't contact him for the next four days.

"Want me to beat him up?" Jeno asks.

It's Tuesday night and Donghyuck has been pacing their dorm room for the last twenty minutes. Jeno is lying on his bed and throwing a baseball into the air, catching it swiftly every time it goes down.

"No," Donghyuck says distractedly. "I don't get it. We were more than fine that weekend in the cabin."

He has said that very same sentence at least five times now.

"Well, he might just be busy," Jeno says, also for the fifth time. But then he adds something he hasn't said yet, "Or maybe he's confused. I mean, you're not exactly easy to read. You're sending him kinda mixed signals, man."

"What? What do you mean?" Donghyuck asks, frantic.

Jeno sighs and sits up, looking at him flatly.

"First you want to get to know him and you flirt with him and all, right?" Jeno asks.

"Right," Donghyuck agrees.

"But then, when he makes his move, like kissing your cheek or holding your hand, you don't react, because you're held back by whatever the hell happened at that party. I mean, you literally roped him into going along with your crazy ideas, because you won't give back something that's important to him. So it's like this," Jeno puts away the baseball to be able to gesticulate better. "Even if you like him, you can't act on it, because you're scared he's not who you think he is. And even if he likes you back, you don't exactly come off as the best person ever by holding on to that beanie."

"Since when are you a psychology major," Donghyuck scoffs.

Jeno shakes his head and lies back down.

"You know I'm right," is all he says.

Donghyuck glares at him and leaves the room to act like a slightly better person and call Mark.

"Hi," he says as soon as Mark picks up. "You were supposed to let me know, when you're free."

"I wasn't," Mark says, without the hi, Donghyuck notes. "Look, I agree we have to talk, but can we do that on Thursday? I'm seriously swamped, dude."

"Yeah. Okay. See you Thursday," Donghyuck says.

Mark is the one who hangs up and Donghyuck thinks he might have deserved it.

*

It's too nerve-wracking to wait two whole days without doing anything, so Donghyuck throws himself into school work, and when he's sick of it, he goes to Jaemin.

"Forgot something, kitten?" Jaemin asks, when Donghyuck lets himself in.

He's half inside the closet, obviously looking for something.

"That's a new one," Donghyuck observes, amused.

Jaemin straightens.

"Oh. It's you."

"Were you expecting someone else?" Donghyuck asks. Then, it hits him and he gasps. "Did you finally sleep with Jeno?!"

Jaemin rolls his eyes.

"No. But he got super flustered, when I called him that before, so I decided to do it again."

Something is wrong, Donghyuck can tell. Jaemin seems too lethargic and lost in thought.

"Spill," Donghyuck says, making himself comfortable on Jaemin's bed.

Jaemin looks at him and then sits on Jisung's bed, falling back on it with a sigh.

"I talked to Renjun," he says.

Donghyuck stills.

"What exactly does that mean?" he asks carefully.

Jaemin laughs, but it sounds like he might cry any second.

"I confessed to him, Hyuck. And he looked so scared, and told me he loves me, but can't do this."

"Shit," Donghyuck hisses sympathetically. "Anything else?"

"He apologized like, ten times and looked sadder than I felt."

Donghyuck is trying to analyze Renjun's behavior during every single one of their interactions since they met, so he doesn't respond.

"Hyuck? Come on, just tell me I'm a dumb bitch for thinking it would go differently already, we both know you want to."

"Shockingly, you self proclaimed dumb bitch, I don't think it's you," Donghyuck mumbles. "I think it's something Renjun is struggling with alone. What else did you say to him?"

Jaemin sits up, looking at him quizzically.

"Not much? I assured him it's okay and that for me, we're still best friends, and he said he needs some time for himself to calm down and think about this."

"Yeah, time is probably good for him," Donghyuck nods. "But I'll try to talk to him soon, too. Maybe he'll tell me what's bothering him."

"Yeah," Jaemin whispers. "That's probably a good idea."

"In the meantime," Donghyuck stands up and opens Jaemin's fridge. He's not disappointed, there are two bottles of rum and another few of wine stocked in there. "Your ass got officially dumped, so we're getting wasted. No buts."

Jaemin snorts, but he's almost smiling. It's their little tradition to drink themselves unconscious each time either of them gets dumped or has a bad breakup. And considering their history, all breakups have been bad.

They're almost through with one bottle, singing loudly together to one of the music hits from their middle school days, when Jaemin's phone dings and vibrates on his desk. Jaemin paws around for it from his place on the floor.

"It's Jeno," he says in surprise, after reading the text. "He wants to meet up and talk."

"Well, I'm gonna go then," Donghyuck says, trying to stand up without tripping. "I don't recommend two confessions in one day, but maybe you're gonna get one this time, for a change."

"Shut up, you drunk bastard, and just go already," Jaemin tells him, but he looks fond.

"Aight then, fucker," Donghyuck mutters and bends down to kiss the top of Jaemin's head. "Oh! Maybe the kitten thing worked!"

Jaemin laughs, but still threatens to throw a shoe at him again. Donghyuck opens the door, gets out of the building and… doesn't go back to his room. He doesn't feel like being confined to a small space. The air is fresh and cool, unlike most of the nights, and it feels nice filling his lungs. He walks out of the campus area, wanders the streets aimlessly for a while and then decides to visit the nearby park. He's been there only one time, when Jeno dragged him out for a jog. Donghyuck nearly died then. He chuckles to himself at the memory. He guilt tripped Jeno into buying him a milkshake. It sobers him up a little, because he really doesn't sound like the best person. Maybe Mark doesn't want anything to do with him anymore. It would be for a good reason.

Donghyuck walks in a worse mood now, until he sees a familiar silhouette on one of the benches hidden in between bushes. He forgets about his own problems in an instant, taking the few steps that separate him from the bench and falling down on it.

Renjun startles, raising his head to check who it is, but once he realizes it's Donghyuck, he covers his face with the sleeves of his hoodie right back.

"Come here, baby," Donghyuck says softly, pulling on Renjun's shoulders, until the guy is folded against him, shaking uncontrollably. Donghyuck is glad he's not drunk anymore. "It's fine, cry it out. If I was a therapist, I'd be telling people to do that for every problem they face. Thank God I'm not one, right?"

Renjun sobs quietly into his neck and Donghyuck's chest squeezes painfully.

"I don't get anything anymore," Renjun mumbles wetly, when he calms down somewhat.

"Who does?" Donghyuck scoffs. "Wanna tell me what's going on with you?"

"Jaemin told you, right?" Renjun sniffs, sitting up and wiping his face.

"Yeah, but the Renjun I know wouldn't be crying over being confessed to," Donghyuck says.

"He sounds like a cool guy," Renjun lets out something between a sob and a laugh. "You have to introduce me some time."

"I'm serious, Junnie," Donghyuck says gently. "You're a mess, maybe I can help."

"Jesus, why are you so nice? You're messing up our whole dynamic," Renjun mumbles, sniffling again.

Donghyuck searches his pockets for tissues, but of course he comes up empty. He never carries anything useful with him. Renjun, on the other hand, pulls out one packet of tissues while another one falls out on the bench, because of course he's always prepared for anything. Donghyuck is sure there are a lot more items in his pockets.

"I could be mean, but you're already sad," Donghyuck says with a grin, while Renjun blows his nose. "I'm not Satan."

"True, you're definitely a lower level spawn of hell," Renjun agrees and even giggles, when Donghyuck pouts at him.

They sit in silence for a while and Donghyuck plays with Renjun's fingers absentmindedly.

"I thought it's simple, you know?" Renjun says finally and his voice only wavers a little bit. "Of course I knew Jaemin has feelings for me," he snorts, but it's fond. "But I thought I just don't feel the same."

"And it's… not like that?" Donghyuck asks cautiously.

"When he confessed to me, I felt so happy, Hyuck," another few tears run down his cheeks and he wipes them off with an impatient swipe of his hand. "But I just- I can't be with him, not when I know there is something seriously wrong with me. It doesn't matter that I'm in love with him."

Donghyuck doesn't understand what the hell the problem is.

"Wait," he says, trying to wrap his head around it all. "So you are in love with him. Right?"

"Yeah," Renjun blows his nose again. "At least I think I am. I kinda figured it out, when he confessed."

"Then why aren't you two in a happy relationship yet?" Donghyuck asks, puzzled.

"Because when I think about it, about being with Jaemin and about kissing or sex, I'm just- I can't. I don't want it."

And Donghyuck suddenly gets it.

"It's not about Jaemin," he blurts out. "It's about sex. Renjun, there is nothing wrong with you, you're just asexual."

Renjun stares at him blankly.

"What? No, I thought I was! I thought I was, but I still have feelings for Jaemin, so that means I'm just messed up!"

"No," Donghyuck laughs incredulously. "You can be homoromantic and asexual! Oh my God, why didn't you talk to me about it sooner? I could have told you this ages ago!"

"But then," Renjun mumbles, stunned. "There is no difference between being best friends and in a relationship, if the amount of physical affection doesn't change."

"Of course there is!" Donghyuck exclaims. "Because you love each other in a different way! Jesus, Jun, I thought you'd be more rational about this!"

Renjun is looking ahead, at nothing in particular, processing.

"So if I told Jaemin that I feel the same, but being touched is something I don't want," he says slowly. "You think he'd be okay with it?"

"No idea," Donghyuck shrugs. "I know him well, but it's impossible to guess how he'd react to something like this. I think you should sleep on it, piece it together for yourself and talk to him tomorrow. But there is nothing wrong with you for wanting to be loved. Everyone wants that, right?"

Renjun glances at him and there are fresh tears in his eyes, but they don't fall. He's smiling, and it finally doesn't look so sad.

"Thank you, Hyuck," he whispers and pulls Donghyuck into a tight hug.

A man with a dog passes them by. Donghyuck wonders what time it is. It must be pretty late already.

"Sure, babe," Donghyuck murmurs into Renjun's shoulder. "Let's get back, yeah?"

They start the slow walk towards the campus. Donghyuck is about to ask, if Renjun wants him to stay in his room, since he doesn't have a roommate, when he notices a familiar face.

"Donghyuck," Mark says, surprised.  
Donghyuck is so not ready for this. Sure, he took his mind off of it with Jaemin and Renjun's drama, but he also feels drained after being emotional support for two of his best friends tonight.

"I'm not doing this right now," Donghyuck says.

He misses their usual, cute greeting.

"Yeah," Mark nods, tilting his head to the side a little. "Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," Donghyuck confirms and thinks that's it.

Mark passes them, going in the opposite direction, and Donghyuck has enough time to sigh in relief, before Mark calls him again. Donghyuck pauses and turns over his shoulder.  
"Um, can you- can you bring the beanie?" Mark asks, awkward, making an aborted move to scratch his head and deciding against it at the last second. "I know that's not how it was supposed to go, but-"

"Fine," Donghyuck cuts in, something sharp poking his lungs.

"-I told you it's- what?" Mark looks dumb again, and Donghyuck wants to kiss him so badly, it hurts.

"I said fine. I'll give it back," Donghyuck says and can't help adding, "And then what?"

Mark frowns and he does scratch his head now. God, he's so stupid and Donghyuck is so far gone.

"What do you mean?" Mark asks after a pause.

"Are you dumb or dumb?" Donghyuck rolls his eyes. He's angry at Mark for being clueless and angry at himself for- for everything, really. "It's a simple question, Mark. What happens after I give it back?"

"What? Nothing! I don't get what you're asking me here, Hyuckie-"

"Don't call me that!" Donghyuck snaps.

This isn't how this was supposed to go at all.

"Uh, okay?" Mark backtracks immediately. "I'm sorry. But just- can you be clearer? I told you it's important to me and you said you'll give it back, if I do what you want me to do. I did a lot of stuff, right? What more is there?"

"That's not-," Donghyuck starts and cuts himself off, closing his eyes for a second to calm down. "You know what? Never mind. It's fine. You did do everything I asked you to do. I'll bring your important beanie to school tomorrow. Goodnight, Mark."

"Wait, Donghyuck, I don't understand! Can't you just like-" Mark yells after him, but Donghyuck has already turned back around and started walking. "Donghyuck!"

It takes everything he has not to stop and run in the opposite direction, straight into Mark's arms. But maybe Donghyuck was being as stupid as Jaemin always tells him he is, and counted on too much. Mark doesn't seem interested in anything other than that stupid hat, despite the fact he had barely mentioned it after their walk on the beach. But that's all it's ever been, right? Donghyuck was blackmailing him for reasons barely known even to himself and Mark was going along with it for reasons known only to Mark.

"Is that okay?" Renjun asks quietly.

"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry about it," Donghyuck says instantly. "He's right. I've been playing for way too long, I'm a terrible person. It's good that at least he knows what he wants."

"Oh, Hyuck," Renjun says softly. Then, he takes a breath. "Okay then, I don't feel like sleeping anymore. How about milkshakes and disgustingly greasy curly fries?"

"Yeah, that sounds about right," Donghyuck gives him a small smile. "Thanks, Renjun."

"You pulled me out of an existential crisis, so if you're gonna be sad, let me at least make sure you're sad with fries," Renjun says and leads him to a small diner Donghyuck would never step into of his own accord in fear of running into rats or cockroaches.

There is nothing of the sort, though, and the fries are fucking fantastic.

*

"Okay," Donghyuck says evenly, sitting down on the bench opposite of Mark, a wooden table between them. It's nice that the college threw some money to create an outdoor space for people to have lunch in. It's deserted now, it being eleven in the morning with classes going on right at this moment. Donghyuck is skipping theater just to be here. "The beanie is in my bag. Let's talk."

Mark stares at him with that searching gaze of his for another minute and Donghyuck fidgets, but doesn't look away. He won't lose such a simple game.

"I figured out what you meant last night," Mark says finally. "I didn't really sleep, but I figured it out."

"So you suddenly understand me?" Donghyuck scoffs. "I don't understand me. But go on, tell me, it'd be nice to know what the hell I meant."

"It's not sudden," Mark says, eyes calm and dark, and Donghyuck doesn't know the rules anymore. It's unnerving. "Hyuck, we've known each other for almost two months already. I like to think I got to know you a little."

Donghyuck blanks out for a second. Has it really been almost two months? Has he been here for so long? It doesn't feel like it at all, but then again, the lady in the bakery just off campus packs up his favorite cupcake as soon as she sees him walk in. His grandma also only talks about things that has happened after he left, not anything familiar to him.

"I didn't want you to feel like it was all about the beanie, okay?" Mark is saying, scratching his head. "I was a dick last night, I wanted- I wanted to test you to see, if it wasn't only about getting back at me for that night you can't remember. And, not gonna lie, I care about the beanie, but I care about you, too, okay?"

Donghyuck doesn't answer, because it's so surprising to hear it, that he's literally speechless. His heart is beating at double speed and his stomach tingles again. Mark takes his silence as something else, because he sighs and bends his head, rubbing his hands over it once, before he looks up again.

"Listen, I would have let you have it," he says. "When I realized it's gone, my first thought was to sign it off as a lost cause."

"Why didn't you?" Donghyuck unglues his tongue from the roof of his mouth enough to ask.

Mark is clearly relieved he got any kind of response.

"For two reasons," he says, eager to get it out, to make Donghyuck understand, and it should be the other way round, because it's Donghyuck, who's been a terrible human being, harassing Mark because of his dumb pettiness. "One," Mark says, "it's really important to me."

"You already told me that," Donghyuck crosses his arms on his chest, unable not to be defensive.

"I didn't tell you why," Mark points out. "My dad gave it to me. It's the last thing I got from him before he died. And I know you can understand the value of something like that, considering your own family situation."

Donghyuck feels a shiver run down his spine and something spiteful drip into his stomach.

"How the fuck do you know about that? We've never talked about our families."

"You told me that, Hyuck," Mark sighs again. He looks as tired as the first time they hung out together after Donghyuck found him in the library. "You might not remember, but you told me that."

"Oh yeah?" Donghyuck raises his eyebrows, aware that Mark is trying to clear up everything between them and Donghyuck isn't helping at all. "Was that before or after you took advantage of me?"

Mark frowns, and he looks… hurt?

"Donghyuck, what do you think happened that night?" he asks, his voice startlingly hard.

Donghyuck shrugs, but it's anything but casual.

"We slept together."

Mark closes his eyes, cursing quietly on an exhale.

"Seriously?" he almost yells, gaze burning, when it focuses back on Donghyuck. "You made this whole experiment, said you wanted to get to know the usual me, not the me you can't remember, and after all this time, you still think I'm the kind of person to use someone like that?! Jesus, you're- you're fucking infuriating."

Donghyuck's cheeks and gut burn in shame. Truthfully, he hasn't thought about that in a long time, too busy dealing with his deepening feelings. He couldn't match the Mark he knows to someone who would take advantage of a drugged up person, so he just- pushed it to the back of his mind, because it wasn't that important anymore.

"Tell me what happened," he asks quietly, because he can't bring himself to apologize.

Mark sighs for the third time.

"I found you in one of the bathrooms and I thought you were just very drunk. I made you throw up once and wanted to find you some place to sleep, because I just can't help myself."

"Hero complex," Donghyuck mutters and Mark almost smiles.

"I got you to one of the rooms, I have no fucking idea whose room it was," he continues. "And I planned on leaving you there, but you hugged me and, uh, kissed my neck."

"See why I thought I definitely slept with someone?" Donghyuck asks. "I'm kinda a slut, it wouldn't have been only your fault."

"Jaemin told me you don't forget what happened, when you drink," Mark shakes his head. "If it's like that, then it's fine to do whatever the hell you want. But you were barely coherent by then. You told me a bunch of stuff, like how you were scared of coming here and about your parents and your grandma. I couldn't understand some of it. You also complained that you can taste puke and it was pretty hilarious," Mark does smile now, and Donghyuck almost reaches for his hand to hold. "I found some water and tried to make you drink it, but you managed like, three sips and then spilled it all over both of us. That's why I took off your clothes, I didn't want you to sleep drenched. I was better off, only my pants suffered, and I hung everything up on the chair. That's why you took mine in the morning. I promise I didn't look," Mark adds quickly. "I just didn't wanna raid someone's closet in search for something dry to wear for you, because we already slept in his bed and it would be too much. That's it. That's everything that happened."

"Fuck," Donghyuck huffs out in a bitter laugh. "Of course you're the best fucking human being to walk the planet. You know, for a while now, I haven't really thought about it at all. I didn't want to find out what had happened then, 'cause I was terrified that all this time, I've been falling for someone who's really a dirty douchebag. I wanted to forget that party ever happened-"

"Wait," Mark cuts in, rushed, standing up suddenly to sit next to Donghyuck. "Wait, wait, wait, what did you just say?"

His expression is open and surprised and hopeful, and Donghyuck might really be a demon, because "a bad human being" doesn't cut it anymore, since what he says is, "I'm not repeating myself, Mark."

"Oh my God- please, just, just say it again, only that one part," Mark blurts out, eyes wide and shining.

Donghyuck kind of likes the way he says please, but that's a thought he's going to explore some other time.

"What's the second reason?" he whispers, their faces so close now, Donghyuck can feel Mark's warm breath on his lips.

Mark chuckles incredulously.

"You're impossible, I swear," he says and Donghyuck exhales with relief, because they're going to be okay. "The second reason is that I couldn't stop-"

"Mark!"

They both look up and there is a guy running towards them. Donghyuck wishes he tripped and got knocked out, but then Mark would probably have to help him, because of his stupid, too good nature.

"Ty!" Mark exclaims. "What's up?"

"Coach is looking for you," the guy pants. "He said he called you like, four times already."

"Shit," Mark hisses, fishing his phone out of his pocket to check. "I must have silenced it by accident."

"Whatever, just hurry up, he looked really pissed," the guy says, already turning around to run back.

"Shit!" Mark looks at Donghyuck apologetically. "I'm so sorry, okay? We'll talk later?" Donghyuck nods, disgruntled. Mark glances over his shoulder to see, if Ty is looking, and when he finds him with his back to them, he leans in to peck Donghyuck's nose. "Promise me we'll talk later, Hyuckie."

Donghyuck spares a second to enjoy the tingles in his spine and then smiles.

"Promise."

Mark grins at him and then takes off after Ty. Donghyuck decides not to analyze his feelings until they see each other again. In order to do that, he can't call either of his friends to update them, so he calls his grandma, because it's been at least two weeks, since they last talked.

She says both she and Donghyuck's grandpa are healthy and demands to hear what's going on in Donghyuck's life. Donghyuck mentioned Mark to her once, but didn't get into details. His grandma still seems to know everything, because she tells him that if he doesn't kiss every boy he likes, he's going to regret it when he's as old as her. Donghyuck laughs and tells her he misses home. After they finish talking, Donghyuck decides it's time for a cupcake and spends the rest of the day avoiding Jaemin's calls and waiting for Mark to contact him. He goes to his one remaining class and can't focus at all, and by the time it's over, it's already almost seven.

Donghyuck contemplates returning to his room, but Jeno might be there, and he really doesn't feel like talking to any of his friends until he and Mark are on the same page. Thankfully, Mark saves him from boredom.

"Meet me by the main gate?" he says as soon as Donghyuck picks up.

Donghyuck doesn't want to admit it to himself, but he almost runs. His heart is pounding, and he was fine just a minute ago, but he's so nervous all of a sudden. Excited, too. Mark grins, when he notices him.

"Hi," he says softly and Donghyuck melts on the spot.

"Hi," he offers, and without waiting for anything else, grabs Mark's hand to hold it, as they walk. "Where are we going?"

Mark squeezes his fingers with a shy smile and pulls him along.

"You'll see," is all he says.

Donghyuck is kind of itching to talk, but he stays quiet, since Mark obviously has a plan how to do this. They walk and walk, hands joined, and the silence is charged with everything they have yet to say, buzzing with possibilities. Finally, they reach the beach, but it's not the same crowded one Mark took him to that first time. There is barely anyone around, it's more secluded than the ones in the center of the city. The sun is slowly lowering itself, but it's still a while before it sets. Donghyuck breathes in the salty air and his heart doesn't seem to want to stop beating like crazy.

Mark pauses in a spot that's similar to every other spot on the beach and turns, so that they're standing face to face. His hair flows gently in the breeze.

"Do you have the beanie?" he asks.

Donghyuck raises his eyebrows.

"Seriously? I thought you wanted to talk, you ass."

"I do," Mark clucks his tongue. "I do, okay? I'm not telling you to give it to me, just take it out."

Donghyuck reaches to his bag and pulls the beanie out, frowning in confusion.

Mark takes a deep breath and mimicks the movement. Donghyuck stares in disbelief, because Mark takes out an identical beanie, except that this one is black.

"You like red and black, right?" Mark says. "I thought maybe we could exchange them, if doing everything you tried to blackmail me into still wasn't enough," he says it fondly, not to be mean, so Donghyuck doesn't comment.

"Shit, Mark Lee," he mumbles instead. "You're too nice. It's honestly kinda annoying."

Mark huffs a laugh.

"So is this okay?" he asks.

"What's the second reason?" Donghyuck counters without missing a beat.

Mark averts his gaze for just a second, but it quickly shifts back to Donghyuck's face, and it's hooded now, tender and hopeful, and a little dark underneath.

"I didn't let you have this, because it would mean never speaking to you again," he rasps and clears his throat. "And I couldn't stop thinking about you after that night. You were so cute and funny and beautiful, and I wanted to know you. Of course I went along with every single thing you came up with. I wanted to spend time with you, Hyuckie. I couldn't leave you alone."

"Oh my _God_, just give me the stupid hat, Mark," Donghyuck groans, his face burning.

Why does Mark have to be so eloquent, when he's confessing? He's usually a mess, when he's trying to express himself.

Mark laughs and passes him the beanie. Donghyuck takes it with an annoyed scoff. Something falls out of it and hits the sand at his feet, and Donghyuck glances at Mark, who is now red, too, before crouching to pick it up. It's a pretty, wooden box, small enough to easily fit inside the beanie. Donghyuck looks at Mark again. Mark nods, scratching his neck.

There is a note inside and Donghyuck snorts an ugly laugh upon seeing it.

"Are you serious?"

Mark is fidgeting.

"Well, Jaemin said it's supposed to be a romcom story or whatever. I thought I'd make sure you had the full experience."

Donghyuck grabs the note that says "Mark Lee's soul" and pulls it out, except it's not the only thing in the box. Donghyuck's stomach flips, when he notices the note is attached to something shiny.

"Jesus, Mark," he whispers, spreading the bracelet on his palm. "What the fuck? You shouldn't be getting me gifts! I'm terrible, remember? I blackmailed you and led you on and I never fucking know what I want! I don't deserve this!"

"Donghyuck," Mark says, stepping closer, until their noses almost touch. "You deserve everything," Donghyuck's breath catches in his throat. "And it's not true that you don't know what you want. You wanted my soul, right? You got it," Mark holds his face with both hands and if it continues at the rate it's going, Donghyuck might actually cry. "You're not terrible, you're just a little annoying," Mark continues with a teasing grin. "Honestly, you drive me nuts. But I don't want it any other way, you know?"

"Did you take me here so that I wouldn't embarrass myself in public?" Donghyuck asks, blinking back tears. "That's very thoughtful of you, thanks."

Mark laughs, and it's a full laugh, with his head thrown back and his face scrunched up ridiculously. Then, he slips the bracelet out of Donghyuck's hand and puts it around Donghyuck's wrist. It's silver and delicate and Donghyuck loves it already. Mark places the black beanie on his head, too, fingers brushing over Donghyuck's hair and neck, and that charged air between them crackles.

"Fuck, Mark, just kiss me already, enough of this romantic bullshit," Donghyuck says and fists Mark's shirt to pull him in before Mark can react.

For two whole seconds, Mark is too surprised to do much of anything, but then his hands tighten on the back of Donghyuck's neck, and he angles his head just right, and Donghyuck makes a tiny sound, opening his mouth on autopilot.

He hasn't kissed anyone in so long, and Mark is so good at it, Donghyuck's almost dizzy. It might also partly be the relief that he has Mark now, that they're okay, that they're more than okay. Mark's hands move, close on his jaw and tilt his head how Mark likes it. Donghyuck gasps into his mouth, heat curling slowly in his stomach. Mark's lips are soft and perfect, and Donghyuck regrets they're out on some beach instead of in his room, kicking Jeno out and making use of Donghyuck's bed.

Mark breaks away after a moment, but doesn't go far, looking at Donghyuck in a way no one has ever looked at him before. It makes his heartbeat heavy in his chest.

"So I have a plan," he whispers.

"Of course you do," Mark smiles and leaves a chaste kiss on his jaw.

Donghyuck tips his head back to give him better access without a second thought.

"Shut up," he exhales. "My plan is as follows," it's hard to focus with Mark's lips on his neck, but Donghyuck gives himself a mental slap. "We get out of here and find a place indoors."

"Mhmm," Mark hums and now it's teeth on Donghyuck's neck.

"And we do what I thought I didn't remember us doing," Donghyuck finishes.

Mark giggles into his skin and straightens.

"You're unbelievable," he says, but he grabs Donghyuck's hand and laces their fingers together.

"Does that mean I'm too good to be true?" Donghyuck asks, biting his lip.

"What happened to 'I'm terrible and don't deserve this'?" Mark snorts.

Donghyuck nudges him, but they're holding hands, so they both stumble.

"Wait," Donghyuck says before Mark can nudge him back. Mark pauses and Donghyuck takes the red beanie, placing it snuggly on Mark's head. "There, we look like a real couple now. It's cheesy to the max."

"And we're not a real couple?" Mark asks.

Donghyuck flushes and doesn't deem that worthy of an answer, speeding up his walk. Mark doesn't have a choice but to follow him, because Donghyuck still refuses to let go of his hand. Mark giggles again and he's too much of an adorable bastard. Donghyuck hides his grin, dragging Mark back.

They take the bus, and it's packed, so they have to stand too close to each other, which, as Donghyuck informs Mark theatrically, is just a tragedy. Mark raises an eyebrow at his obvious sarcasm and places a hand on the small of his back, and Donghyuck's whole body tingles. It hasn't happened until now.

When they get off next to campus, it's Mark who leads him. Donghyuck is about to turn towards his dorm building, mostly focused on wishing Jeno isn't in their room, when he feels a tug on his arm, because Mark's destination is clearly somewhere else. Donghyuck doesn't ask. He loves surprises. They enter Jaemin's building and Mark gets them into the elevator just as Donghyuck realizes they're probably going to Mark's room. They reach the second floor and Donghyuck is too excited to bother hiding it. Mark sends him a sweet smile, while he's opening one of the door at the end of the hall. He lets Donghyuck in first.

Donghyuck does go in, but pauses after two steps.

"You don't have a roommate?" he asks in surprise.

Not that it's strange for people to not have roommates, but it usually happens, because there is just not enough people, like in Renjun's case. The extra bed is still there. Mark's room is almost as big as Donghyuck and Jeno's, but Donghyuck can't see that extra bed anywhere.

Mark closes the door and leans back on it. He's not smiling anymore.

"I'm a TA," Mark says and his voice is strange. "I get to have the room to myself."

"What?" Donghyuck asks, frowning. "You never told me you were a TA."

"You only know about me being in the basketball team, right?" Mark says. "But I'm also a TA and an intern at a small production studio downtown."

"But," Donghyuck shakes his head. "You always seemed so free, when I wanted you to do stuff with me."

"I wasn't," Mark shrugs. "I just blew everything else off to do those stuff with you."

Donghyuck inhales sharply, heart wild in his chest. He's not sure how to react, this is so much suddenly.

"See how far gone I am?" Mark doesn't exactly grin, but it's there, something small and vulnerable, and a little scared. "It's not that I wanted to avoid you these two weeks, it all just caught up to me and I didn't have a choice. But I also didn't actively try to find time for you, because all those things, the handholding, the nose kisses, the need to be close, it was all me. You didn't resist, sure, and you flirted with me, but you never initiated anything and I thought you were just playing."

Donghyuck swallows heavily, guilt settling in his stomach like a rock. He wants to apologize, but what comes out of his mouth is, "I'm in love with you."

Mark blinks, opening his mouth, but no sound comes out.

"I know I've been a dick to you this whole time," Donghyuck says, clearing his throat. "I'm sorry. I told you I'm complicated and that I don't know what I want and that I cofuse myself and other people. And also that I'm not good at being a decent human being at all. But I love you and I want to be with you without some crappy excuses and without holding back. Okay?"

Mark slumps against the door, laughing breathily.

"God, you didn't say anything," he mutters quietly. "When I gave you that bracelet, you didn't say anything and I thought I'm an idiot for believing you feel something for me."

"You are an idiot," Donghyuck says. He feels winded, like he just ran a few miles without a pause. "You're the dumbest boy I've ever met. Why do you think I fell for you so quickly? I'm just weak for hot, stupid guys that treat me like I'm so much better than I really am."

Mark's eyes are dark and full of all the things Donghyuck has hoped all this time to see in them.

"You think I'm hot?" Mark asks with a shit eating grin and Donghyuck is kissing him the next second.

It's different than before, more teeth, more desire, more emotions. Mark groans into it and flips their places, pressing Donghyuck against the door. Donghyuck knows how to do this part, he's over the romcom story, he just _wants_. His hands go up to Mark's hair and the damn beanie falls to the ground, and neither of them cares. Mark grabs his thighs and hoists him up, and Donghyuck gasps, throwing his head back, and Mark doesn't waste a second, sucking into the skin on his neck.

"See, I only have good plans," Donghyuck moans and Mark gets them away from the door without dropping Donghyuck to the floor, and that's another level of hot. 

He gets dumped on the bed, Mark following quickly and kissing him again, frantic and consuming. Donghyuck circles his hips with his legs, letting out a string of curses and encouragements. Mark laughs into his mouth and it feels so good to have him so close without any ridiculous secrets holding them back.

Donghyuck's phone rings, distracting them both momentarily, but Donghyuck fishes it out of his jeans and throws it to the floor.

"Forgot to silence it after you called," Donghyuck pants.

Mark nods, as his hands sneak under Donghyuck's t-shirt, skimming his sides. The phone stops ringing and then it starts again.

"Oh, for fuck's sake," Donghyuck grunts, pushing Mark away to sit on the edge of the bed and grab the annoying device. Of course it's Jaemin. "My dear best friend, what is it that you want from me right now?" he asks pleasantly.

"Oh," Jaemin says. "You have your murder voice on."

Donghyuck is about to tell him he has two seconds before he signs his own death sentence, but then Mark's hands run down his arms, and Mark's thighs frame his hips, and Mark's chest presses to his back. And then- then Mark licks his nape, and it's like Donghyuck got zapped with electricity.

"I'm totally cockblocking you, aren't I," Jaemin says matter-of-factly.

Mark nips on his skin, fingers moving up his abdomen, and Donghyuck's breath hitches audibly.

"Damn, that's actually pretty hot," Jaemin comments and Donghyuck almost hangs up on him, but Jaemin yells, "Wait! We're gonna talk about you ghosting me all day to canoodle with Mark later, but now I really, really need you."

Donghyuck spares another second to enjoy Mark's warmth behind his back and then sighs.

"You'd better make it up to me somehow."

Mark moves to sit next to him. He looks messed up in the best way.

"I'll get Chenle to give you and Mark the cabin for the weekend," Jaemin says and Donghyuck figures that's good enough.

He glances at Mark with a helpless shrug. Mark nods and kisses him chastely. Donghyuck reaches for his new beanie that ended up on the bed. He can't believe he's going to exchange sex with Mark for an existential talk with Jaemin. He sighs into the phone.

"Where are you?"

*

"I talked to Renjun," Jaemin blurts out as soon as Donghyuck sits next to him in the cafeteria. "And he told me he loves me and that you helped him realize some things that make it easier for him to figure out what he wants, and he wants to be with me."

He gets it out all on an exhale and Donghyuck grabs his hand quickly, squeezing.

"Slow down. If he said all that and you're okay with him not wanting to have sex, then why are you freaking out?"

Jaemin worries his lip between his teeth for a second, gaze chaotic.

"Because I don't know what to do about Jeno, if it's like this," he mutters. "You had your own stuff and I figured I'll tell you what happened last night, when you deal with it," he takes a deep breath. "Jeno wanted to talk to me, 'cause he thought there was something wrong and he wanted to see, if I'm alright. But I was drunk and I told him everything, about Renjun, about these messed up feelings I have for both of them."

"Okay? And?" Donghyuck prompts.

"That's the problem," Jaemin says and Donghyuck hasn't seen him this panicked in a long time. "I don't know. He said he'll talk to Renjun and I didn't stop him, because, again, I was drunk as fuck. I talked to Renjun in the morning, when he came by my room, and it was all good, we put it all together for the two of us, which means Jeno talked to him after that and I haven't been able to reach either of them since."

Donghyuck frowns, trying to put it all into chronological order.

"So when you talked to Renjun, it was fine, but now you're freaking out?"

Jaemin lets his head bang against the table.

"I forgot about Jeno wanting to talk to Renjun until Renjun left my room," Jaemin mumbles miserably, but Donghyuck is barely paying attentiont to him, because he just caught a glimpse of familiar blond hair.

"It's gonna be fine," he says, patting Jaemin's head.

Jeno and Renjun walk towards them with identical smiles and Donghyuck grins right back.

"What do you know, you have you epic romcom story, while I'm sitting here all by myself with not one, but two people I love being fuck knows where together," Jaemin laments. "My God, what if they ditch me completely and decide they'll be better off in a much less complicated, two person relationship?!"

Jeno raises his eyebrows, looking down at Jaemin pitifully and Renjun smothers his laugh with his hand.

"They won't do that," Donghyuck says.

"How do you know, Hyuck?" Jaemin groans.

"Because we love you, too," Jeno says with an eyeroll.

Keeping quiet was worth it for the way Jaemin jumps in shock, almost falling off of his chair. Donghyuck snaps a picture of his hilariously red, dumb face, and stands up.

"I said it's gonna be fine, didn't I," he throws over his shoulder, not interested in seeing how the rest of that particular situation pans out.

Mark is waiting for him on the very same bench Donghyuck sat on, when Mark talked to him for the first time. Or the second time, technically, but Donghyuck is done being hung up on technicalities.

He sits down next to his perfectly dumb, hot boyfriend and knocks the red beanie right off his head.

"Hey!" Mark protests. "What was that for?"

"Well," Donghyuck purrs, catching his lips in a quick kiss. "Jaemin interrupted what was supposed to be great sex and now I'm just a little bit grumpy."

"I don't know, if you remember this time, but I was supposed to participate in that great sex, too," Mark quips. "Or do you maybe need me to tell you what exactly happened?"

"Great, you're sarcastic now," Donghyuck sighs.

"Is that bad?" Mark huffs, but he still pecks Donghyuck's jaw.

"No," Donghyuck sighs again. "It's insanely hot."

"Then maybe I should remind you about the part, where I don't have a roommate?" Mark murmurs and Donghyuck shivers against him. Mark moves away to pick the beanie up. "Don't get it out on me, I have the same right to be grumpy as you do."

"I know," Donghyuck whines, falling down to lie in Mark's lap. "But seeing how your soul is now mine, you're gonna have to put up with all kinds of crazy behavior. And you were the one who put all of that on yourself."

Mark leans down and takes his breath away without a warning, then sits up with a smug smirk.

"New plan. Let's see who drives whom crazy first."

Donghyuck honestly can't wait.

**Author's Note:**

> plz point out typos and mistakes if there are any, good people, i beg you  
kudos and comments much appreciated!  
https://twitter.com/rnbowpan?s=09  

> 
> (I hope you had fun reading this, bro <3)


End file.
